Capture
by Horisont
Summary: After being captured and at the mercy of an apparnt madman the boys must find a way out, but it gets a bit more compilcated. Whee-hee!
1. Chap1

Disclaimer!!! Don't own. Did not come up with. Never will own. Guess that covers it! Well if thats all you need....ON with the ..um...fic!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo walked down the desolate street, his footsteps echoing in the empty city. Dim light filtered down through the broken ruins to light a path. His dark clothing blended in with the surrounding shadows. Quickening his pace he sped down the street as cautious as he could. They were close behind him.

' Why? Why now? Things had gotten so good in life!' Duo searched the shadows with his eyes as he thought. ' Another war that's what they want. And they're starting their plan by taking us out, the Gundam Pilots.' He jumped around at the sound of a crash behind him, gun flicking out of nowhere. 

"Meoow?" 

He lowered it with a sigh as the cat stared at him questioningly. ' I'm losing it!' Turning he continued down the street. ' Darn cat.' Duo sped up again, the others were supposed to be somewhere ahead. They had been sent to investigate the empty colony by the Preventers. They had been seperated when the fighting started. Contact was made briefly and they agreed to meet up farther into the city. Quatre had not been contacted, he had been working hard on construction with a colony and they wanted to let him concentrate. ' Maybe that wasn't the best idea in the universe. We could use his help and....' Duo stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropped as relization hit him like a two ton concrete wall. ' He doesn't know! He'll be an easy target for them!' He heard the whizzing too late and could only take a step before the pain hit his shoulder.

" No! I have.... to... warn ...hi..him." Duo stumbled forward a step then fell to the ground.

  
  
  
  


He pushed the hard hat up out of his face for the tenth time that day as he checked his chart. Construction had been going well and they were a day ahead of schedule. Looking up he observed the workers as they lifted another beam into place far above him. Turning he sighed making the hard hat once again resume position in front of his eyes with a decided plop. Light laughter reached his ears as the offending hat was lifted from his head revealing an amused Rashid.

" Why don't you go home Master Quatre?"

"Alright, I need to work on the paper work some more anyway." Quatre matched Rashids pace as they walked toward the gate.

" Take it easy for once." Rashid chided. " Were ahead of schedule and still you work like the world will fall apart if you didn't!"

" All right! All right. Point taken." They both laughed lightly as Quatre proceeded to the car awaiting him. He sat down as the door closed and Rashid stuck his head in the open window.

" Take a nice afternoon off." Turning to the driver he smiled. " Make sure he relaxes Auda!"

" Yes sir!" Quatre shook his head laughing. " All right kid lets get home." With that Auda stepped rather maliciously on the gas and took off down the street. They could still hear Rashid a block away, obviously displeased.

They were both still luaghing by the time they had reach the door of the large mansion.

" Don't worry, he'll have calmed down by tonight." Quatre gasped for more breath after the laughing while opening the door. 

" Yeah but he'll never let me near car keys again!"

Quatres laughter died in his throat as the cold barrel of a gun was pressed against the side of his head. He was quickly pushed inside, Auda behind him. The door was slammed shut and locked. Quatre assessed the situation, his quick mind formulating as the armed men surrounded them. Everyone in the room was a good few inches taller then Quatre and his slight build hide his true strength. They seemed to be on high alert though, they would not underestimate him.

" Who are you?" He spoke up defiantly. A tall man in shades and a rather meancing knife in his hands strode forward to stand in front of the boy.

" You can call us the Black Rapters." His eyes studied the Gundam pilot before him. He had been told by his superiors that this one was the brain of the group. He had to admire him, the boy had brought his fellow pilots together and they had helped end the war. They were an strong team together. That was why they had decided it was best to take them down one at a time. This was just a retrieval mission. The others had shown at the colony and had been taken into custody then. Now the fun could begin, with him.

" What do you want with us?" Quatre gave the man his best impersonation of Heero. The man held back laughter at the kids attempt at a glare. The man shook himself mentally, he had actually started to like the kid. He couldn't afford to do that.

" Your to come with us. We would prefer of your own will."

" Why? What do you want with us?"

" Not us you." 

With that the man pulled a gun from its place in his jacket raised it at Quatres chest and fired. Auda jumped in front of Quatre never giving a thought to his own life. The dart struck him, and he fell into Quatres arms.

" No. Auda, wake up!" Quatre plucked the dart from his arm and held the fallen man protectively against his chest. " Leave him be if it is me you want, got that?" His eyes held ice, but it was melting swiftly. 

" On your feet then." Hands Pulled Quatre roughly to his feet. Seeing his opportunity he kicked out, throwing the man nearest him flying into the wall. Knocking the second man off his arm he jumped out of the way of another dart and jumped onto the man who was doing all the talking knocking them both to the floor. He struggled to wrest the gun from the mans grip. The forgotten knife flashed out of nowhere by his left cheek leaving behind a deep scratch. He leaned back in surprise giving the man time to bring his gun up knocking him soundly in the temple. Quatre fell to the floor unconscious. 

Lifting himself off the ground the man studied the young man at his feet an instant before bending to lift him over his shoulder. Kicking the nearest man into consciousness again he motioned that it was time to leave. He lifted the shades over his eyes a moment and readjusted Quatre in his arms so that he could see his face. ' The boy has courage. He seems like a good kid. He should never have had to go through this.' He shook his head sadly before striding outside. 

Whoo-hoo new story yeah! Gotta love it when I start somthin!


	2. Chap2

A/N 'Kay, here we go again! I don't own this! But hey the ones who do are pure geniuses! Ummmm... sorry about the mix up with chapters! I was really tried last night and ws not paying attention....sorry!  
  


The cell was brightly lit. It was a lot cleaner then they had expected to find on this colony. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here. That was why they were sent to investigate. Strange radio signals had been picked up being emitted from the colony, so here they were. 

Heero surveyed the other occupants of the cell. Wufei was meditating in a corner. He knew they were worried about Quatre. He was worried to, but he knew Quatre could take care of himself. He also knew these guys had captured four Gundam pilots in one night. They were a well organized group to say the least. One surprise attack and they were scattered throughout the colony. They had been hunted down one by one until they were all here, all except Quatre. Une had thought it best not to involve him, completely ignoring Heeros protest to that. 'Now he isn't suspecting anything and we're stuck here until we can escape.'

Once again surveying the room they were in he saw nothing they could use to get out of there. The walls were bear, no furniture adorned the entire spacious area. The door was locked tighter then a cat cage, and only had a small window. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps outside their door. All four of them rose to their feet warily. The door opened swiftly revealing Quatre, arm twisted behind his back at an odd angle. He was pushed into the room roughly, tripping on a loose tile he flew forward. Heero instinctively reached out and caught him. Pulling Quatre to him he glared at the soldier as he laughed at them while shutting the door.

" Quatre?" Heero straightened Quatre on his feet and met his concerned gaze with one of his own.

" I'm alright Heero." He stated while rubbing his sore arm. The man had nearly broken it while straining it behind his back.

" Ah, man. I realized to late what was happening to get you a message." Duo placed a hand on Quatres shoulder.

" That's alright Duo, I should have been more careful."

" Your hurt." Quatre felt Trowas hand brush the cut on his left cheek under his eye, it was bleeding again. " Sit down I'll clean it up." He led Quatre to the wall were they both sat down. Wufei took the med kit off of his belt and opened it up. They se to work bandaging his cut together. Heero and Duo sat next to them.

" So man hows life?" Duo broke the silence cheerfully.

" Just fine Duo." Quatre couldn't help but laugh.

" Yeah, till now right." Duo rested his head on one hand and smiled at his companions.

" This is no time to be funny Maxwell." Wufei scowled at Duo while holding Quatres head in place while Trowa applied antiseptic. 

" Lighten up Wufei, ya gotta enjoy your life!"

" Whatever Maxwell." 

"What happened Heero?" Quatre wriggled free from Wufeis grip and Trowas antiseptic armed hands and crawled toward Heero. Wufei gabbed his waist and hauled him back then pinned him to the ground while Trowa quickly went back to work. " Ouff." Quatre gave up the struggle and submitted to them.

" We were ambushed in the city then separated. They used tranquilizer darts to bring us down then brought us here."

" Yeah, and here we are. They haven't even visited us yet." Duo said with his best pout. Wufei just shook his head.

" All done." Trowa announced leaning back. Wufei got off of his seat on Quatres chest and let him sit up. 

" (1)Uff Da, we have to find out what they want."

" Well then I guess we just wait then." Duo leaned back against the wall next to Trowa and closed his eyes. 

" We should have a plan to escape once they come." Heero interrupted Duos not so sound sleep. One eye popped open, then another and Duo leaned forward.

" Alright, whatcha got?"

" I think we should be prepared for anything, but we need to know what they want before we make a move." Quatres reasoning resulted in nods from all of them.

" Then its back to sleep for me." Duo proceeded to lean back and fall asleep. Heero smiled at the boy as he smiled in his sleep. Settling down next to Quatre the remaining four that were awake talked into the night.   
  


The guard surveyed the sight in front of him. The five pilots were arranged against one wall to the side of the room. 02 was leaning with his head against the shoulder of 03 who had his head on the other boys. 04 was curled into a ball facing the wall with 05 using him as a pillow. 01 was stretched on the floor using 03s' feet as a head rest. All were fast asleep. ' Jeez, I wish I had a camera.' Walking over to the soundly sleeping group he stood over them a second almost not wanting to disturb this quite moment when they all seemed so relaxed. Almost.

" Hey! Wake kids time to go to school!" He nudged Duos legs with a foot.

" GowayImnotreadytogetup." Was all he got.

" I said get up!" He nudged again harder.

" IsaidImnotreadytogetupsogoaway." The guard cocked his head and looked curiously at the kid at his feet. Was he awake or not?

" Get up Duo." The Guard jumped as Heero rose to his feet shaking Trowa awake as well. He looked curiously at Quatre and Wufei before waking them too. Trowa was attempting to pull Duo to his feet and not having much luck seeing as how Duo had fallen back asleep. Heero stepped over Duos feet and pulled him up by his shirt front and stood him on his feet. Wufei got to his feet and looked down as Quatre let out a yawn and stretched on the floor now on his back. Shaking his head he reached down a hand to help pull him to his feet.

Once they were assembled before him and suddenly fully awake the guard motioned them to follow. They strode down the hallway a guard appearing at each of their shoulders. Quatre committed each and every detail to memory as they passed down each hall. Soldiers passed on every side shooting the pilots looks as they moved past. Upon reaching a large door they entered an office. Behind a large desk sat what they took to be their gracious host.

" Welcome boys to our humble home."  
  


A/N

There wasn't supposed to be this much humor but oh well I couldn't help myself it was to much fun! Don't own these sayings either! Just love 'um!

(1)Uff Da: trying to dance the polka to rock and roll music

Losing your wad of gum in the chicken yard

Spending two hours cleaning up my room and my mom says uff da!

` Wandering downtown then wondering what you wanted.

Looking in the mirror and realizing your not getting better your getting older.

Trying to pour two buckets of manure into one bucket

( believe me!)

Having a mouse crawl up your leg while on a hay load.

Eating hot soup when you have a running nose.

Getting out of bed in the morning with a backache.

Getting swished in the face with a cows wet tale.

Waking yourself up in church with your own snoring.

Forgetting your mother in laws first name.

When two steady girlfriends find out about each other.

Noticing non-Norwegians using lefse for a napkin.( e-mail if you want to know what it is! Or review!) 

Eating a delicious sandwich then realizing the spread is cat food!(Nekos!!!! Neko food.....um... maybe not!)

Sneezing so hard your false teeth end up in the bread plate!(giggles!) 

My own addition: Having your best friend sit on you while another one antiseptics your face.


	3. Chap3

Well another long awaited chapter. I gota tell ya, the thing that spurred me on with this story is the review that I got the other day. I haven't got a lot of reviews with this story and I was unsure what to do but I will Work! For all of you neckos! Thanks to everyone who did review and sorry so much for not updating sooner. I actually wrote this chapter awhile ago, I just wasn't motivated for awhile.

  
  
  
  


The boys met the mans gaze without flinching. In their eyes he saw the determination and unwavering loyalty to each other and the peace they had fought so long for. They would not submit to his will easily. The man laughed inwardly, he wouldmake them submit.

Quatre met the mans eyes as they once again came to rest on his. Something familiar rested in those cold green depths. So close he could almost put his finger on it. Then suddenly a fimliar spark lit the older mans eyes but he tore his gaze from Quatres before he could understand. 

" Who are you?" Quatre voiced the thought before he could register he was even talking. The other boys looked to the man expectantly. He on the other hand, smiled. More of an evil smirk. 

" Take him away." The command was so unexpected that no one moved an inch to carry out the command. " Didn't you hear me! I said get him out of my sight!" He shouted, slamming a fist into the table top before him. Instantly two men moved forward to take hold of Quatres forearms. 

" Wait!" Quatre broke the hold on one of his arms. In the corner of his eye he could see the others being restrained by the soldiers in the room. He broke his other arm free and kicked the men away from him then turned his attention on he man a the desk. His mind told him it was a stupid move but he felt the overwhelming need to know who the man was. Swinging around to the man he came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

" Quite the fighter aren't you." Taking a step closer the older man repositioned the gun to Quatres chest.

" Why are you doing this?" Quatres question was met by a confused gaze. " I can feel in your heart that this isn't what you truly want. Please look into your heart you will see it too. The people have finally found peace and can recover from past mistakes, so let them." Something undefinable flickered in the mans eyes for a second. Almost like doubt. Then it was gone, replaced by the cold fury and madness.

" Just like your parents aren't you boy?" Shock barely had time to register on all their faces as the shot rang in all their ears and a dart implanted itself in his right shoulder. He crumpled to the ground at the mans feet. Deep throated growls were heard from the other Gundam pilots as he lay unmoving on the floor. 

They stared in frustration at the men holding their weapons on them. Trowa turned his gaze to the sound of laughter emanating from the man in front of them. He stood triumphantly over Quatre his eyes piercing into them. Anger flashed in Trowas eyes as he returned his gaze to Quatres body, sprawled unconscious on the floor. 

" Take him to the isolation chamber at once." The mans voice barked out behind them. They could only watch as a guard lifted Quatres body over his shoulder unceremoniously.

" Stop!" A man stepped away from the wall to stand beside his employer who was scowling in annoyance. " Let me take care of the boy sir."

" Why Anders?" Annoyance clearly marked the mans already unpleasant features.

" You need all your guards here to keep the other pilots in line. So why waste them when I can take care of the weakest one." A low growl escaped from Wufei at this last statement. The man seemed to think this over in his mind before reluctantly agreeing. Carefully taking Quatre into his arms Anders cradled him gently. As he moved toward he door he caught Heeros cold glare. An understanding flashed quickly then fled as contact broke. 

Once they were gone the soldiers relaxed and all attention focoused on the leader once again.

" What's your problem you muhp!" A hand clamped firmly on Duos arrant mouth before he could dig himself a deeper hole to fall in. 

" What he means is, why are we here and why did you do that?" Wufei finished, removing his hand from Duos mouth. Angry gazes shifted the mans way, digging into his very being.

" First of all we were not properly introduced. I am Rosald Winner." The pilots stared in horror at the man before them, refusing to believe that he had any relation to the pilot they had grown to care about.

" Winner?" Trowas voice broke the dead silence that had accumulated in the moments after the statement.

" That's right. Yes to your question, that lovely young man that was taken from you just now is family. My how they grow up so fast." His laugh could have broken a black board along with the fingers attached to the finger nails scraping down it that it so closely resembled. 

" You didn't answer our question." Heero broke the deafening laughter. " What do you want?" His glare tore into the man in front of him.

" The Gundam pilots out of the way. The military order back in place. The colonies to pay for turning their backs on those who fought to liberate them from the Earth even after the war."

" So another misguided attempt to 'free' the colonies from Earth." Wufei couldn't keep the contempt from his voice. They couldn't see how well things were working between the colonies and earth. Peace had finally come and working together both parties were able to recover after the war. The fact was they needed the support of each other. Supporting each other they could solve some major problems that plagued the earth and colonies.

" Insolent fool!" Roslad swung out in rage at Wufei. His fist stopped mid-way to the boys face caught in Wufeis own hand. 

" You hold no justice in your heart and no understanding of what you claim you fight for, you will not win." 

" I will, with the Earth and colonies great protectors in my hand no one will stand against me."

" You underestimate them, that will be your downfall."

" Who would dare stand up to me, now that I have my wayward nephew and his friends his support of the colonies is gone and Relena Peacecraft does not have you or him to support her now." 

" You have no concept of how anything is do you?" Wufeis eyes laughed at the man. He watched as the mans face contorted in rage, confidence breaking.

" Take them away, and make sure my nephew iscomfortable." They were immediately ushered from the room.   
  


Quatre awoke to a pounding behind his eyes and one heck of what felt like a hangover. Not that he would know what a hangover felt like. ' Must have a talk with the person who makes those infernal darts.' He raised a hand to his eyes waiting for his vision to clear. Letting his hand drop to his side once more he observed the room he was in. It wasn't all that interesting. Just eight plain gray walls and a locked door. A cat poster in the corner. ' Huh?' Even the floor had nothing of interest, not even a speck of dirt to play with. 

' Isolation...literally. Please be alright guys.'   
  
  
  


Back in the cell they had previously occupied the others sat in a huddle talking quietly. 

" We know what they want, now lets bust out of here and take them down!" Duos overenthusiastic voice rose in volume. " Quiet Duo." Trowa warned.

" Sorry."

" I agree with Duo, its time to make our move." Heero rose to inspect the door followed by the others. " Duo, what do you have to break the lock?"

" Nothin'. They took all my tools when I was taken."

" Look again." 

" Alright." Duo sighed and began undoing his braid. A small package the color of his hair fell at his feet. " Oh yeah! Not as smart as I gave them credit for." 

" What is that?" Trowa questioned him over his shoulder.

" Mini explosive."

" Jeez, Maxwell. How do you survive with things like that in your hair?" Wufei exclaimed unbeleiving.

" Just give me the explosive Duo." Heero held out his hand for the tiny piece of weaponry. Fixing it onto the door he motioned the others back, pushed a small button and jumped back as it blew. The explosion was small but powerful enough to blow the lock and knock Heero forcefully into the others. Pushing themselves up they wasted no time in getting out of the enclosed cell. 

" That will have alerted the guards for sure." Duo peeked around a corner hurridly, and as if proving his statement four guards were coming up to them quickly. 

" Get ready to break for it." Heero ordered. As the guards broke the corner they were taken by surprise and down in a matter of seconds. 

" We have to find Quatre. Then how are we supposed to getoff of this Colony?" Trowa looked to his companions questioningly. Three equally questioning stares met his.  
  
  
  


Quatre looked up as the door to his cell opened and the tall man quietly walked in and shut the door. For a moment they looked at each other before the man moved till he was in front of the boy. Quatre stood to meet the man. He was still a good foot shorter. Looking down the barest smile lit the mans face.  
  
  
  



	4. Chap4

Short chapter I know. Butt! Hehe, uh.... Next time I'm gunna get this thing really going. So be a little patient! Thanks everyone, enjoy reading the story. And since I haven't said it in awhile.... I ..Uh...don't own...them. Got it out!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They merely stared at each other for a few seconds. Aquamarine spheres searched the suddenly warm yet wary hazel eyes. Quatre watch silently as the battle was waged in those depths, one that could determine his fate as well as the man in front of him. The man hesitantly reached a hand up to the wound on Quatres cheek and he shook his head sadly. The battle had been lost for now Quatre realized.

" Come on kid, someone wants to see you and we have to make you presentable." He took hold of Quatres abused right arm and pulling him from the room. Though Quatre noticed he was much gentler than the other soldiers that had handled him. The man was confusing him.

Anders led Quatre down the hall and into a small bedroom. Looking around as the man released his hold and shut and locked the door behind them. The room was sparsely decorated with only a small bed and a table with some upholstered chairs. A little bathroom lay off to the side and at the moment it looked very inviting. He rubbed absently at the blood that was dried on his neck and shirt. The wound had started to bleed again from the ruff treatment and he could feel he blood running down the side of his face and drying even more on his pale neck. 

Anders watched the boy inspect the room cautiously. A unfamiliar pang twinged in his heart as the blood flowed freely down the left side of the silent boys face. Clearing his throat he caught Quatres eye and motioned to the open bathroom.

" There is a shower and a change of clothes in there. I be out here waiting." 

" Thank you." Quatre bowed slightly and walked into the bathroom. Closing the door behind he leaned against it feeling a little nauseous. " That dart. Ughh." Sinking to his knees he pulled himself over to the tub. He striped and crawled into the cold porcelain bowl and turned the water on full blast, letting it beat against his sore muscles. Leaning back he rested his head on edge and stretched his suddenly sore legs out. His head felt like little men were beating out a march inside his skull. Trying to clear his mind he went through all his symptoms. ' Les see, I uh I, an allergic reaction?....Poi....se...'  
  


Anders looked worriedly toward the bathroom door. Quatre had been in there for half an hour now. The water was still running. but he had heard no other sounds for at least twenty minutes. Shaking his head he tried desperately pushed down the feelings of care and worry. He was Not supposed to like the kid. Not with what him being that mans nephew. It would even be dangerous to care about him. Pushing these thoughts away he looked once more toward the door. No movement could be heard from the other side of the oaken door.

" Enough!" Standing up he strode to the door. Banging hard he called out, " Quatre!" Nothing was heard in return. Opening the door he stormed in fearing the kid had done something stupid to himself. His heart leaped in his throat at the sight of the teen laying motionless in the tub, water rising to his chin. Rushing over he gently lifted the unconscious boy into a sitting position and unplugged the tub, letting the water drain slowly. Feeling his neck hurridly he sighed in relief when he felt the strong pulse. 

" Jeez kid, almost gave this old man a heart attack." Shaking his head he allowed himself to care, if only just for a little while. Picking up a soft cloth he lathered it and began to carefully to wash the slim body.   
  


An hour later Anders emerged from the steamy room with Quatre held carefully in his arms. He had dressed the boy in the spare clothes that his uncle had provided. The blue jeans clung smugly to his hips and the black sweater hugged his bodies curves. Laying the boy gently down ont he turned down bed he let him rest aginst the cool sheets without pulling the comforter over. Studying the sleeping boy he realized sadly how he look like just a normal teenager at the moment.

" I'm so sorry kid." Sitting in one of the chairs he sat down and opened a book.


	5. Chap5

Okay, so I don't think this is much longer.... I dunno! Anyway, I am trying to make these long as I can but I can only write when I have the time. But I want to get these out, But! They will get longer as I get more time so chill out and enjoy this!!! I hope any way. Thanks for the reviews and I am so sorry that the last chapter was so short.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero slide along the wall, simply another shadow in the dim lights. He could hear the stealthy movements of the others behind him. They had donned the uniforms of the soldiers they had taken out but were trying to remain as invisible as possible till they found Quatre. Slipping around a corner Heero chanced into the open hall to slip past the couple soldiers standing there. They were too engrossed in talking to notice him walk by, nor the three that followed him. He stopped short as he rounded the corner so suddenly that Duo ran into him. Pushing him against the wall he paused to listen to the two men more closely. Hoping he had heard wrong.

" So the nut's really gonna really do it huh?"

" Yeah and to his own nephew. And you wanna know the sad thing? I don't think the kid even knows who he is." The soldier shook his head sadly.

" The other kids too?"

" Yeah, them too. I almost feel sorry for them. But maybe it'll turn out for the best, right?"

" Well it's not like they'll reme.."

" You two!" Heero scooted back as a thrid soldier ran into view. " We've got a break. Boht of you help in the search for pilots 01,02,03 and 05 NOW." 

Motioning the others to move on Heero slipped once more down the hall. He cast glances into all the open rooms hoping for a hint to Quatres whereabouts, but had no such luck. He forced himself to keep his anger down and proceed as planned. If he let his anger get the best of him he could make a fatal mistake. Or lose the only ones he would consider friends. Rounding a corner he caught a glimpse of a brown tail disappearing into a doorway. Frowning he snuck closer to the open door. For a second he had hoped that they had found their missing companion but something just did not feel right. Holding a gun ready Heero stepped cautiously into the bright room. His breath caught in his throat.

" Quatre." The boy was laying fully clothed on a bed, sunlight streaming onto his unusually pale skin. Heero became very aware of the strange quiet in the room. Surveying the room he found no trace of the others in the small room. Frowning again he thought back, he was sure Duo had gone into this room. 

" Welcome Mister Yuy." Heero repositioned his gun to face the man as he entered the room, locking the door behind him. 

" Humph." Rosald Winner chuckled me with your young friend there?" Rosald made a move toward the bed but was quickly cut off by Heero.

" Back off." Heeros cold caused the man to flinch slightly. He quickly regained his composure.

" Ha! Don't worry Heero, soon you won't have to even think about the safety of that boy or the others." They held each others eye unwaveringly, but Heero was chilled by what he saw there. " You see, I could still have a use for you in fututre. But, I can't just keep you here as you have already proven that you are capable of escape and thus a danger while in this facility." 

Heero did not like where this conversation was headed. His finger itched to pull the trigger and end the whole thing, but he had a feeling they would need the guy and nor was fond of killing when it was he did not have to. This guy was pushing the envelope now though. His anxiety nearly over took his as the quiet breaths behind him tapered off then stopped. Quatre had stopped breathing! His gasp was audible, and much to the satisfaction of the other man.

" Do you want to save him Heero?" The mans cold voice had chilled even more. He knew he had won, at least for now. " Go ahead Heero, save him. Then we can stop this foolishness and you can get to your new life." Holding up a needle filled with blue fluid he extended his hand to Heero. " Take it, you only have a little time. 'Follow your emotions'." He watched as Heero battled it out then finally snatched the needle from the mans hand and moved over to the still figure on the bed. Holding his gun on the man still, he injected the needles contents into Quatres arm. His muscles tensed in anticipation, waiting for Quatre to take a precious breath and swearing that if he had been tricked this man was dead on his feet. His finger began to tighten after a second, then a soft intake of air was heard from below him. He relaxed his trigger finger and opened his mouth to speak. A sharp blow to the side of the head knocked him onto the figure on the bed. 

A soft beat of a heart filled his ears almost lulling him into sleep. Opening his eyes slightly pain rocketed through his head forcing him to close them again. He heard voices around him, recognizing those of Duo, Trowa and Wufei. Roslads cut through his pain dimmed mind and he once agin forced his eyes open. From his position he could see his three friends being pushed into the room from a side door and shoved before the bed. Guns were trained on them and Duo was yelling something he could not hear. Feeling the soft rise and fall and warm pillow underneath him he lifted his head to see what he was laying on. As the heartbeat faded from his ears he felt a loss in his heart. Quatre lay underneath him resting peacefully. So peacefully.....as the blackness started to overcome him again he made out a muffled, " Damn the kid stopped breathing again!". Cold gripped his heart as he made out the exclamation.

" No.."Shaking the blackness from his vision he struggled desperately to hold onto the boy beneath him as hands pulled him away. His hand closed around a small, cool object around Quatres throat as he was finally pulled from him and the object snapped off into his hand. The blackness claimed him as a faint heartbeat echoed in his ears.

  
  
  
  


Golden locks fluttered in the breeze as the boy made his way back through the town square. Dusk was falling and the changing leaves drifted down around him to settle at his feet. It was beautiful scene to behold, all the golden brown and red leaves bathed in golden evening light. Lastly, the boy humming lightly along, apart of the nature surrounding him. His school books were clutched under one arm and a groceries under the other. Waving at a few merchants as he passed he made his way out of town. 

" Alex! Alex is back!" A little voice cheered happily while throwing herself into Alex's arms, spilling groceries and books all over the ground. Alex laughed as he swung the little girl into the air. Several more little voices cried out happily as they surrounded the older boy, searching his pockets for the treats they knew were there. Chasing them inside he gathered up his things and took the little girls hand.

" Come on Cielia. Lets go on in." Smiling aqua eyes looked down at the small child beaming up at him.

" Alex?"

" Yeah?"

" Whatcha learn today?" Alex laughed lightly as Cielia looked inquisitively at him.

" About a lot of things."

" Like?"

" Like..math, history, business... things like that." 

" Bor~ing." Laughing he led Cielia into the small stone building. As he walked through the door he grazed his hand over the plaque beside the entryway. He had already memorized the inscription.

Graysen orphanage

In loving memory of Cathrine Winner

  
  
  
  


Alex stared through the open window, pushing around the half eaten vegetables on his plate. The stars were so bright tonight, and if he looked hard enough he could see the lights of the L4 colonies. It was soothing somehow to see this, like a.....home. He shook his head, he never head a home. Just this orphanage. He felt the pull again, like there was someone out there who needed him. Like he belonged somewhere other than here.

" Ahem!" He snapped around to the matron, who was currently glaring at him. ' Jeesh, she's worse than.....who? Where'd that come from?' " Alex!"

" Uh....yes?" He smiled sheepishly. Matron rolled her eyes then looked lovingly at the boy in her charge.

" Eat! You are to skinny as it is. I will not have you wasting away in my care!" Her scold was lightened by the smile that played on her lips.

" Yes madam." He smiled again and forced a fork full of carrots down his throat. Once she was satisfied she looked back to her younger charges. Alex quickly scraped his food into the knapkin on his lap.

" All done!" Before she could protest he had lept from his chair and sprinted up the stairs into his attic room. Childish giggles followed him as he ran.

The feeling was strong in his heart as he sat in the open window dangling a leg out. ' I don't belong here do I?' Wind played with silky hair. ' No, I am just Alex Stillton orphan amnesic with no past.'

" Who am I?" His whisper was carried away by the gentle wind.


	6. Chap6

  


Well here we are again. Uhm.... your gonna find this weird, but stay with it! I know they might be.....Ah I don't know you tell me what you think. This took me a long time to write and I really like how it turned out. So enjoy and give me feed back, cuase this is .....uh yeah. Well enjoy~!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lady Une stared at the reports on her desk. Her concentration was shot and all she wanted to do was go out there and look herself. Sighing she rested her head in her hands then stood up and paced by the window impatiently. 

" Four months and no sign of any of them." She picked a picture up off her desk and looked at the five uniform clad teenagers that were the best in the solar system and now missing persons. Heero and the others were perfectly capable of disappearing when they wanted to, but this time was different. They had never returned from the mission they had been sent on four months ago. She kicked herself for not listening to Heero about bringing Quatre into the equation before time ran out. He had been taken anyway, kidnaped. There might have been a better chance had they all been together before what ever happened to them.

" I'll find you." She told the picture firmly. The Gundam pilots were her best and brightest and she wasn't about to just lose them. A lot of people cared about them now they just couldn't disappear like that and fade from so many lives.  


Ryo Jamerson stared dejectedly at the small empty bedroom. The walls were painted a light blue with race car banner around the top edge. Sunlight streamed into it giving a pristine new look to it. He hated it.

Brushing earthy brown locks out of dark blue eyes he turned from the offending room and strode down the hall. He was tired of all the talk of this new change. They hadn't even asked him if he wanted to do this. Striding out the kitchen door and ignoring his mothers queries he broke into a run to the field stretching behind their house. 

Reaching the middle he stopped and flopped down in the soft grass. 

" I'm being stupid." He shook himself. He, Ryo 'Mr. Perfect', was acting like a spoiled little kid. " If they want to adopt another child who am I to stop them. I might even like the kid.....maybe not." Smiling he watched a butterfly alight on his jean clad knee. His smile turned to a look of puzzlement. He couldn't understand why these little moments were so important or why they seemed to be missing something too. Reaching up he fingered the small heart-shaped locket dangling there. He brought it up to eye level and inspected the small charm. He did not know where he had gotten it, nor why it was so important. Ryo pried for the thousandths time on the small clasp, trying to open it without success. It had never opened. 

" Open you...." Giving up for now he contented himself with looking over the peculiar metal. It was five different colors all together. Midnight black that seemed to reflect the stars, bright somehow fiery green like a dragons scale, sun bright red, sandy grey brown, an the purest white, all melded together as one heart. But what it meant he had no idea. It was the most precious thing he owned. He would never take it off or let anyone handle it besides himself, not even his parents. 

"RYO!" His head snapped up and he looked behind him to the house. 

" Yeah Mom!" That sounded so weird to him but he suppressed the ' yeah what'.

" It's time to go!"

" Be right there!" Standing he brushed off his jeans and ran to the house in a hurry, they had an appointment in an hour. For some reason he actually felt exited, like something good were going to happen.  
  


Ryo looked at the small stone building. It was the orphanage his parents had picked to adopt from. Children ran in the yard playing tag and a small dog yipped and chased after them. He let a small smile creep on his mouth as a tiny girl ran by being chased by an girl. 

" Alex! Helphelphelphelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ryo nearly covered his ears. He heard a window open on the second floor and a voice sailed down to them as he looked up.

" Diana! Don't harass Cielia! Or the goblins might get tonight!" The older girl shrieked and scurried off leaving the little girl rolling around in hysterics. But Ryo eyes were caught up in the vision before him. His eye caught those of the boy hanging out the second floor window. Crystal blue met cobalt and held. A connection was made eternally. Feelings rushed him but he could not place them at all, they fit no where in what he called life. He felt like he was looking at someone out of another world that was his too. 

" Ryo!" Eye contact broke and he wanted nothing more than to look back up. His mother waved an impatient hand in front of his face. "Come on dear." Her eyes lit up instantly. " They're going to let us talk with the children. Oh dear, don't pout. I know you don't like this right now, but give it a chance okay?" She placed a hand on his cheek and look questioningly in his bright eyes.

" All right ...Mom." He sighed out. Saying mom still sounded strange to his ears but comforting.

" Good! Come on your Fathers waiting for us." She jumped off pulling him along by a wrist.

Inside the living room was cool and welcoming. A few little children about three to eight sat in the room playing with some toys on the carpet. Ryo spotted his father talking to a couple of kids off to the side. His mother went off to talk quietly with the matron leaving him standing aimlessly in the entryway.

" Excuse me?" A quiet voice behind him nearly made him jump rather than calmly turn around. Behind him stood the boy named Alex. They stood once more, wide eyes locked, then carefully inspecting the other. Ryo couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this boy. He looked about his own age, maybe younger. Bright blue eyes that shimmered with life and honesty. Golden hair cut to the top of the perfectly white neck. It was the eyes that drew him though, beautiful crystalline depths that seemed familiar and welcoming to him.

Alex stood in a similar trance. He couldn't help but feel....home. In the endless starry expanse of the eyes looking through his to his soul he saw his home and family. Yet everything was so clouded. The other boy struck him as quiet but with a controlling air that was somehow familiar. He could not understand the feeling, only stare helplessly as the other boy carelessly brushed long fingers through ever unruly hair. 'I..know him. No, I couldn't?' He had thought he had knew the boy but something clouded his mind every time he tried to think of who he was. It was just like every time he tried to think of his own past. Something was wrong and he knew it, but even that speculation was washed away too. 

" Alex!" Alex brushed past Ryo and walked briskly to Matron. 

" Yes ma'am?" His wide blue eyes made him look older and younger at the same time.

" Alex this is Mr. and Mrs Jamerson." She gestured to the middle age couple standing next to her. He nodded politely and smiled. This brought a wide smile to the women's lips. " They want to adopt you!" His head snapped back to Matron.

" What?!" He couldn't believe his ears. " But, but, I'm fourteen. Who.. why..?" ' Fourteen? Why doesn't th..' The clouds rolled in again.

" Alex. I know how unlikely it is, but they do want you." Her eyes practically danced in happiness. Tears sprung to his own eyes, but only five prisms glided down his cheeks. The women seemed alarmed by this and stepped forward.

" Only if you want to hon." Her hands brushed his tears away gently. He was pushed back as a small form flung herself into his arms. 

" Cielia?" Tears trickled down his neck as she buried her head against it. Muffled sobs where heard as she clung to him. " Ceilia? It's alright, I wont go anywhere until you have a home too." She stroked her back lovingly, leaning his head against the soft down of her feather soft hair. 

" NO!" She lifted her head to look at his face. " I want you to have a mommy and a daddy and a big brother!" Her big brown eyes pleaded with him to go. " Please Alex. Go with them and have a family and not be sad anymore. I want you to be happy. You can write me when you get there. We'll always be together. right?"

" Right." He smiled at her. Leaning in he pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. As she snuggled once more into his neck he nodded his assent to the now weeping women and her husband. They moved off with the matron into her office to set things up while he cradled a sleeping little angel in his arms. " Love you."  
  
  
  
" This is your room." Ryo moved for Alex to see. Alex walked slowly into the room, turning in circles to see every corner. 

" It's....nice." He did not know what to say. Well, for one the paint needed to go.

" Hn." Ryo scowled at his new brother. " If you don't like it just say so." Alex whirled to face him dropping his suit case at the same time. He bit back a yelp as it landed on his foot.

" I did not say that." He shot back.

" You didn't have to. Listen, we both know you don't want to be here, and I don't want you here so lets just make a compromise alright?" The cold tone shocked even Ryo.

" Fine." Alex bit out.

" You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Turning Ryo rushed too quickly from the room.

Alex collapsed on the bed as sobs racked his thin frame. They had gotten so cold to each other before the ride 'home' was even over. It was true he did not want to be here. He wanted to be back with Cielia and the other children at the orphanage, but even there he wasn't home. It was painfully obvious that this was Ryos parents choice and he was no part of it. Yet something sparked hope in his lonely heart and belonging. 

" We could be brothers." Two whispers from two rooms sailed on the wind to the others heart.  
  


The next day was bright and sunny. Wispy white clouds floated along at a leisurely pace and the bird sang clearly. Then the sound of yelling broke the day and the birds flew away. 

" NO! You can not just push me around like that!" A normally quiet voice hit a high.

" You can't just waltz around like you own the place!" A lower level voice never missed a beat.

" I live here too now. Get used to it."

" No one said I had to like the arrangement or you." Ryo kept his hand from flying up and leaving his mark on the pale cheek. He just walks around moping all day acting all polite then locks himself up in his room and hurts the women who took him in. And he doesn't even notice! 

" Well then why are you here! I locked the door, you didn't have to break it down to get to me!"

" You hurt Mother and don't even realize it you idiot!" Ryo seethed. Alex quietly observed he kinda looked like a fluffy dragon with all that smoke coming out his ears. But he kept that to himself, after all he did want to have children someday.

" I..I didn't mean to." Alex lowered his head in shame as he realized what Ryo said was true. He had seen the hurt look in the kind women's eyes when he had turned her away when she offered an ear to him. 

" Sure you didn't. You don't mean anything do you. If you don't like it here, leave. Your only hurting them." Alexs hurt filled eyes met Ryos. 

" If that's what you want." He turned and gabbed his suitcase from the corner of his room. As he reached for the zipper a hand caught his and he looked up in surprise. " Ryo?"

" Just apologize to her. And try." Ryos glare was piercing, but Alex wasn't afraid of it like everyone else. 

" Alright." Alex nodded sadly and walked out of the room to find their mother. Ryo watched him go then turned to the suitcase on the bed. Coming to a decision he picked it up and walked to the open window. He dropped it over the edge onto the trash cans a story below.  
  


Alex found Mrs. Jamerson fixing breakfast in the small kitchen. Frying pancakes filled his nose and he walked up behind the women as she flipped them sadly. Not hesitating he slipped slim arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. She jumped slightly looking down at the top of his silky hair. A huge motherly smile broke out on her face and she slipped both arms around his shaking shoulders and cooed to him. Mr. Jamerson stood beside his son as they observed the tranquil moment. Ryo felt that odd stirring in his chest again, almost compelling to join the hug. Yet he still did not like the kid, at least he tried not to.  
  
  
  
  
  


Two weeks floated by with the two boys skating by each other like the other did not exist. Their parents weren't worried though, they had a feeling their boys would come around in time. They just had to be patient. School was starting now so Ryo and Alex would be together wether they like it or not.

" Alex! Lets go or were going to be late for the first day!" Ryo called up the stairs to his sleepy little brother. A crash was heard along with a muffled curse and Alex came flying down the stairs in a frenzied grace. Jumping the last few stairs he landed next to a surprised Ryo.

" Where'd you learn that?"

" I .. don't know. A friend I think." Circus popped in his head for some reason. 

" You think? Baka."

" Ba..ka?" Ryos lips turned up in a teasing smile. Walking away quickly he head scurrying footsteps running after him. They hurried outside and strolled along the sidewalk to school. For once in a companionable silence. Their shoulders brushed slightly but neither seemed to mind, almost enjoying the contact of someone who was so close they did not even know it. Ryo wondered why he let the other get so close. He barley let anyone touch him, it just wasn't his nature. Yet here he was not minding some strange kid to be near him.

" Hey Ryo!" A voice called behind them. 

" Jason!" Ryo raised his hand in greeting as he stopped. Alex stopped beside him, watching as the new boy ran up to them. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting day.

" Yo buddy what's up?" He clapped a hand on Ryos shoulder eliciting a low growl from the other. The hand was quickly removed along with a sheepish smile. " Sorry."

" Huh." Ryo turned and continued down the street with Alex matching pace at his side.

" So uh, who's the kid?" Jason flicked a finger Alex way.

" Kid?" Alex raised a fine blond eyebrow.

" He's visiting us."

" Visiting you?" To glares shot at Alex's irritated face. ' Long day, very long day.' He shook his head and fell sadly behind the two quietly talking boys. ' I want..to go home. Ryo...Hee..' " AH!" Alex fell to his knees gripping his head. Pain ripped through his sensitive brain. He felt hands gripping his shoulders and a voice called his name anxiously. The clouds rolled back in and the pain subsided. Alex slumped into the strong arms and breathed heavily. When his vision cleared he looked up into worried blue eyes. " Ryo?" 

Ryo looked worriedly at the boy in his arms and fought with the emotions wreaking havoc on his own brain. 

"Are...are..you alright?" He found this a bit hard to do.

" Uh, yeah......we should get going." Alex pushed himself up pulling Ryo with him.

" Do you want to go home?" Ryo didn't even realize his mistake at calling it 'home' for both Alex and him.

" No. I'll be alright. Lets go on to school." He pulled on Ryos sleeve. They walked past a stupefied and forgotten Jason and on to school. Ryo kept shooting worried glances at Alex. He couldn't seem to help it, it all seemed to familiar. All those protective feelings.  
  


In the packed hallways of the local public school Ryo gripped Alexs pale hand in his own tanned one. Alex winced a bit as Ryo gripped a bit too strongly. He led him through the throng of kids to a row of classrooms in a slightly clearer hall. The lockers were actually somewhat visible here.

" I'm supposed to show you your classes."

" I trust you." Both stopped and stared at each other as the words left Alexs mouth unexpectedly. Ryo nodded after a moment and led his little brother to a few classes huddled together for his grade. It was a small school with a small population so not much was needed. At his last class a voice sounded behind them.

" Hey Ryo!"

" Oi." Ryo rubbed his temples as Jason bounded up behind them.

" Does he say anything else?" Alex whispered annoyed slightly as the boy started smiling dumbly. A slight snicker beside was all the answer he got. 

" 'Ey, beat it squirt!" Jason waved Alex on as he reached them.

" Apparently so." Ryo jerked a finger in the opposite direction they were going.

" Jerk." Alex strode off to his first class.  
  


The first classes past by in no time and lunch rolled around. Alex rubbed at his burning head trying to ease the headache. Who knew highschool could be so loud. He pushed his way through some wandering packs of students to the lunch line. He looked up as he bumped into something very solid. 'Uh,oh. This can't be good.' Four very large boy er guys er not quite men yet not boys. ' Bullies, yeah that fits.' 

" Hey Chicken wuss. Where do you think your going?"

" What did you call him!" Alex left his mouth open as a livid Ryo stepped in and stood beside him.

" Chicken, Wuss. Got that?" The leader of the small pack stepped up to Ryo, staring down at him.

" I will not rise to your bait. Bullying may be your forte but I prefer to have intelligent conversations with people with I.Q.'s over 53." Five slack jaws stared at Alex as he blushed fiercely. 

" Huh? Did he just insult me?" The leader look to his cronies for an answer. Getting shrugs all around he decided it was and rushed Alex suddenly. Just as suddenly he found himself on the floor looking up at Alexs face, his boot on his chest. Ryo dared anyone else to even move. Side by side they walked out of the circle of people gaping at the fallen boy.   
  


" Where'd you learn that?" Ryo looked at him quizzically.

" I wanna say you." Alex looked back quizzically.

" O~kay." Ryo strode off leaving no time for Alex to thank him for the unexpected help. Alex watched his back as he left. Something about that defiant stride and confident air reminded him of someone.  
  


" Boys! Dinners ready." Mr. Jamerson watched amused as two blurs sped by and flung themselves at the table. " Well, it's nice to see you to see you two too."

" So, how was your first day of school Alex?" Mrs. Jamerson kissed both soft cheeks of two embarrassed boys and sat down.

" Well there were som..!" Ryo promptly shoved a full fork of mashed potatoes in Alexs flapping mouth.

" He had fun. Didn't you Alex!" Ryo glared at him till he nodded his head, fork still lodged in between pink lips. Two very confused yet amused parents went back to eating. Ryo shook his head angrily and shoved some peas onto Alexs commandeered fork since his was being stabbed in Alexs own food. 

" Did you hear the news honey?"

" What you mean those five boys?"

" Yeah ." Mrs. Jamerson shook her head sadly. " They still haven't found them. It's been months now and no sign. Oh and honey they were only Ryos age." Two heads snapped up to look at the adults across the table. Fog clouded their minds and they went back to eating.

They ate as speedily as they could. Excusing themselves they walked back up stairs to settle down for the evening. Alex grabbed Ryos arm before he could get to his door.

" Why'd you do that back their?"

" Are you clueless?" Alex stared at him blankly. " Apparently so... Do you want to get her all worried and flustered for nothing? She would never let you out of her sight, and go on a protective spree. You don't need to worry her like that. Just because you can't take care of yourself."

" Hey! I can take care of myself. I didn't need you to come to my rescue at all!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!" 

They both huffed off in different directions, but the rug seemed to slip fro under neath them and they landed in a heap on each other. Un tangling themselves they stared at each other for a second, smiles twitched into full out laughter at the ridiculous situation. They fell against each other as laughter echoed through the house.  
  


Alex surveyed his bedroom happily. Two months had passed and he and Ryo were best friends now. It was like they always had been. Ryo had even take to calling him little brother. Neither felt that it had only been about three months since they first met. More like years, entire lives. Pictures of days at the zoo and theme parks and hanging out lined his wall now. A stuffed camel sat nestled in his arms as he snuggled against it. The walls they had painted and sandy rose color together. There was a picture of that too. He laughed when he saw the too rose painted teenage boys with paintbrushes in hand smiling innocently at the camera.

Things really had changed in the past two months. Alex sighed, he still felt like he should be somewhere else. Only thing now is that Ryo belonged in that place with him. He didn't think he could leave Ryo behind and just run away. Though he felt the pull stronger everyday. ' I have to leave soon. I have to find out what this is.' But now wasn't the time. Besides his suit case was missing.

" Alex." He looked up to find Ryo hanging in the doorway beaconing him. 

" Coming!" He hopped out of bed and place his plushy lovingly down. He scowled at the snickering back that he followed. " Where are we going?"

" You'll see." 

" O~kay. Fearless leader." Ryo shot him a mock glare over his shoulder and led him out of the house. 

A beautiful sight stretched before them. The long grasses looked liked they were on fire with the sunset that strangely reminded Alex of the desert.

" Wow." He took another step into the middle of the field and let the wind play with his open shirt and silky hair. He felt Ryo move up to him and turned to see look at him. " Why show me this? You always come out here alone to think." He frowned a little at that. Those were the times when Ryo withdrew into himself and went slightly stoic.

" I wanted to share it with you." He fingered the locket on his neck like he always did when he need comfort or reassurance. " I don't believe I have ever been so happy, truly happy until the last three months."

" Thank you Ryo." Alex smiled truly for the first time in a long time he really smiled, then Ryos fiddling finger caught his eye. " What's that?" And like any inquisitive little brother would he grabbed it before Ryo could stammer a syllable. But he didn't snatch it away either.

" I've always had it. Can't open it though." Alex hooked his thumbnail under the latch and flicked. Ryo gaped as it popped smoothly open.

" Baka." He playfully smacked the side of Alexs head. Holding the small locket open and up to his face he inspected the tiny picture inside. Sunset light fell on five boys standing side by side all smiling even the barest smile. As his eyes alighted on two figures in particular he felt the blood leave his face. Alex rested a worried hand on his shoulder and he showed him the picture. Clouds rolled over their minds, but this time holding onto that precious gundaniam heart they pushed the clouds back and let the sun in.

" Heero."

" Quatre."

They stared at each other for five minutes before either made a move. Suddenly as if in consensus they moved into a tight bonding embrace. Neither wanted this make-believe world of happiness to end but it had. They had each other to face the dangers once again though. 

" That man, he poisoned me Heero." Quatre explained to him. " I fell asleep in the tub and woke up on a street corner in that small town."

" I know. He caught us all and did the same. The last thing I remember was you being taken away and the others shouts." Quatres eyes filled with fear.

" The others..."

" They can take care of themselves." 

" He must of done something to alter are memories. Hypnosis of some kind?"

" Possible. We'll have to investigate it more and find out exactly what he did so we can undo it for these people."

" And find the other!" Quatre smiled happily at Heero. Life was getting back on track and they were unstoppable when it came to the Peace and each others. Heero fingered the clasp on his locket and watched sadly as it fell to his palm like water. Yet he would rather give up the necklace then never see Quatre again. ' Have I changed so much?' Looking back at the time spent in their house he knew he had. For a short time he had been given back the childhood he had never had. He had even gotten a brother. Heero looked over at Quatre who was staring into the distance. Make believe it may have been but those memories were real.

" Now I understand. That feeling that I belonged somewhere else, I do." Placing a hand on Quatres distracted shoulder Heero turned him to face him.

" This is yours." He pushed the locket toward Quatre but it was pushed back into his hand.

" It's your now. I want you to have it Heero, a reminder of these memories." Heero nodded stoicly but the emotion shone in his eyes for anyone who cared to look.

" Don't clam up on me now Heero!" Quatre laughed as Heero mock glared.

" All those people are either working for Rosald Winner or are like we were." Heero stated, getting back to business. He caught the look of surprise and recognization in Quatres eyes at the name.

" I should have known. He always was stirring something up, and now this. He always opposed are families ways and the government but I never thought he would do something like this." Quatre shook his head sadly.

" Don't blame yourself." Heero ordered, assuming the big brother role again. Quatre humphed lightly and stared into the distance once more. Then something hit him.

" They assumed I was fourteen!" Heeros laughter filled the dusk one more time.


	7. Chap7

Whoo-Hoo! I'm having a great time with this story! So enjoy and don't worry everything will be expalined and the action will pick up and they do great!!!! I'll stop rambling now so you can read! Oh and the songs not mine but it is one of my favorite Christmas songs of all time and I love it.!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rashid walked down the street aimlessly. People were rushing about, getting ready for the holidays. Everyone seemed to be in a happy frenzy and oblivious to the sad man that walked among them. He envied them. Parents with their children flew by on their way to find the perfect gifts or spend the day at the circus that had come to town. 'Circus...ah Quatre. Where are you?' Passing a poster of the circus seemed to drop him deeper in his inner torment. It only served to remind him that Quatre had a close friend that preformed there. Closer inspection showed it wasn't the same one. Scrunching down farther into his coat he trudged on. he stumbled a bit as he bumbed into someone passing by.

" Sorry."

" No porb!" 

" Huh?" His head shot up at the familiar voice. Turning he watched as a brown braid bobbed around the corner. His eyes widened in surprise and he gave chase, but the boy was lost to the crowd. Suddenly the world seemed to have some hope in it after all.

Une's face broke into a smile as she listened to Rashids news. Even through the vid-screen not all of the relief and happiness could be conveyed. Things were finally looking up after months of nothing. Une immediately ordered a sweep of colony L-3 for the elusive God of Death and any of his missing other halves. 

" Finally." She breathed in relief at having at least even a small tip to their wereabouts. Things had been getting worse since they had disappeared almost year ago. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain was in a political battle with Rosald Winner. Une shook her head sadly at that. Of all people to have as an enemy it had to be Quatres uncle. The man had made her sick in his last public appearance. Talking about his nephew as if he were dead and soaking up the sympathy from the people. She had wondered if maybe he knew something about the boys that he wasn't saying. It had nagged her until she had finally put Sally on the job of checking him out. It also served to take her away for working day in day out on the boys case but let her work on something close to it. 

"Une?" Lady Une looked up from her musings to the doorway. She frowned at the open door. ' I thought I had locked that.'

"Yes Noin?" Noin caught the puzzled look on her face and smiled sadly as she walked up to the desk. Holding her hand out she dropped a small case into Unes outstretched hand. " Duo's lock picks?"

" Yeah, I found it on top of the filing cabinet in the storage room." She laughed lightly and ran her fingers gently over the smooth black surface. " He had been looking every where for it. Before...."

" Yeah.." Une inspected the little case. It had been a gift to Duo from all of them for last Christmas. His name was inscribed in gold on the cover with a tiny green scythe at the end. She laughed as she remembered the happy look on his face as he immediately hid a couple away in his long braid. Looking up her smile now held hope in it. " What did you need?"

" Rosald Winner has made an announcement that he is taking over control of Winner Enterprises." Une caught the disbelief laced in the name Winner. It was hard to believe that the man was related to Quatre. They were seemingly opposites. Quatre was kind and honest, he cared for the people and loved freely. His uncle used deceit and bought his way through all his transactions. Of course no one could pin anything on him. Une frowned some more thinking about. He had not been heard of since before the Eve wars and now he was suddenly reappeared. At the same time his nephew and four closest friends ,who just happen to be Gundam pilots, disappear.

" Tell Sally to keep an extra close watch on him from now on." Une spoke up suddenly. " Maybe we can get some more answers when we get Duo back."

" Your optimistic today." Noin hopped of her perch on the side of Unes desk and hurried out the door. Lady Une carefully placed the lock pick case in her pocket and stood. Straightening her uniform jacket she followed Noin out of her office to prepare for a quick flight to L-3 to begin rounding up her wayward boys.  
  


Heero glared at some passing girls who were eyeing him and his brother a bit too appreciatively. The street was packed with drunk and semi-sober and not quite drunk but getting there people. The boys had already been accosted a few times and were trying to get through the club part of town without any more incidents. They had been forced to go the round about way to the port through the rougher part of town after being almost caught by patrolling police. Currently they were walking down the busiest night club street in the city. Quatre and Heero held their heads high and avoided eye contact as they strode confidently down the crowded street. They had stopped to change into some clothes that would help them blend in and people obviously appreciated their effort.

Quatre tugged on the side of his tight jeans and straightened his black tank and long black vest for the thousandth time. Heero slapped at his fidgeting hands with a black gloved one of his own. Quatre looked apologetically over at him. Even Heero had to tug slightly at his tight black pants and red muscle shirt. He scowled as Quatre slapped his fidgeting hands then shoved his quickly in his pockets with a smirk. Turning back he ran his hand through his mess of hair and checked his watch. I fthey didn't hurry they would miss the last flight out tonight.

"Heero stop." Quatres soft voice at his left shoulder brought Heero to a halt. " Look." He followed his friends gaze across the street to a crowded club door. His eyes swept the wave of people and stopped on one man. 

" Anders." The name left his lips in growl.

" He looks like he's looking for someone." They watched as the man leaned against the wall of the club and let his gaze wander over the crowd. " Do you think they know we've made a run for it?"

" No. They would have caught us earlier if they had been watching the house" His sharp eyes never left the man across from them. They watched as another man walked up to Anders and the two walk off into an ally. " We should follow them Heero. Maybe we can gain some information." Heero nodded and pulled Quatre across the street without saying another word.

They crept up to the entrance of the dark ally veiled in the shadows. The two men were highlighted under a neon blue sign that hung over a side door to the club. The boys strained their ears to hear the soft voices of the two. Creeping slowly closer they knelt behind some trash cans and peeked over slightly. 

" Winner's taking over the kids corporation and beginning the next step."

" What does he want from me?" Anders spat distastefully.

" He needs the boys body to be found in two days time." The other man stated without emotion.

" So, he wants me to kill his own nephew?" Anders tried to keep the hitch out of his deep voice but it flickered in his eyes that were hidden under the ever present sunglasses. 

" Well? Are you up to it?"

" .....Right." The internal battle once more was pushed aside as he accepted an envelope from the other man.

Heero tugged on Quatres bare arm and motioned that it was time to go. Slipping back out of the ally like ghosts they hurried toward the space port.  
  


Adrian Maxem re-stacked the fallen cereal boxes and glared as the little old lady shuffled away. He cringed as her cane inadvertently hit the canned goods stacked infront of the door and they came tumbling down too. He began to mutter some curses under his breath but jumped up as the women fell on one of the cans. Skidding to stop beside her he took her small hand and helped her to her feet all anger gone in a flash.

" Are you alright Missus Lesly?" The women looked thankfully at him and squeezed his shoulder.

" Just fine dear Adrian. These old legs just aren't what they used to be."

" Do you want some help home?"

" Thank you Addy." He sighed at the nick name she had adopted for him and led her to the door. Flinging off his work apron he shouted an explanation to the manager and opened the door for Mrs. Lesly. After guiding her down a block he helped her to her door and turned to make his hasty exit back to the work he needed. A gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned. Mrs. Lesly placed a small loving kiss on his soft cheek and patted his shoulder.

" I'll be looking forward to your performance this Sunday honey. You sing like an angel." She beamed at him with her surprisingly sharp eyes. 

" Thank you ma'am." Squeezing the hand on his shoulder gently he turned and strolled down he street back to the store. Adrian couldn't keep the smile off his face at the complement about his singing. He had been told that he had such a beautiful voice, they had recruited him for the church choir as soon as they heard the first note. He loved every minute of his time in that choir. Swinging his long braid over his shoulder he smiled lovingly as he passed the church.

All too soon he reached the store again. Heaving a sigh he trudged back into the perpetually boring grocery store were he worked for his rent and food money. Without those he would probably be sleeping in Mrs. Leslys living room with her fifty cats. He shuddered, the women was dear but sleeping with her fifty very affectionate cats was too much. Entering the store he winked at the bagging girl. For some reason her short black, almost purple, hair just reminded him of someone and compelled him to wink and smile teasingly at the poor girl. She was currently blushing very red and hiding her face. Shrugging he went back to stacking the fallen food stuff.

" Like no one could'a helped me out a little and picked these up." He mumbled under his breath. " Tomorrows Sunday. Tommorows Sunday." He repeated to him self over and over in his head. The thought calmed him down a bit until..... The sound of crashing cans reached his ears and he held his aching head in his hands.  
  


Lady Une and Noin slipped quietly into the small church. Everyone in the pews were listening attentively to the choir that was singing a beautiful hymn. Une searched the pew with her eyes as they sat in a couple of vacant seats in the back. She sighed lightly when she didn't find see Duo anywhere. They had arrived earlier that morning and had searched only a small portion of the large city. With their description of Duo they had been given a tip to check out this church. No other tips could be gained, but this was better than nothing. Her head snapped forward as a beautiful yet so familiar voice started a solo. She recognized that it was a Christmas song. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the soloist. Duo Maxwell stood proudly singing, his eyes closed in happiness. The melody reached their ears and they were entranced at the passion in his strong voice.

Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well I'm all grown up now  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child but my heart still can dream  
  
So here's my lifeful wish  
My grown up Christmas List  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need  
  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars will never start  
And time will heal our hearts  
Every man will have a friend  
That right will always win  
And love will never end  
This is my grown up Christmas List  
  
May kindness rules our lives  
Not just the strong survive  
Sweet tears for all the thousand years on mind  
This is the world I pray  
We will all share some way  
Help me begin by reaching out my hand  
  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars will never start  
And time will heal our hearts  
Every man will have a friend  
That right will always win  
And love will never end  
This is my grown up Christmas List  
  
Why does this illusion call the innocence of you?  
Maybe when the time believe we can find the truth  
No...  
  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars will never start  
And time will heal our hearts  
Every man will have a friend  
That right will always win  
And love will never end  
This is my grown up Christmas List  
  
This is the prayer that I will keep  
This is my grown up Christmas list  
Christmas list  


  
  
  
  


His eyes opened and shone out to the people and she knew without a doubt that this was Duo. Of course the braid was unmistakable. Looking over she shared a smile of triumph with Noin and then settled in for the rest of the sermon.

Outside the church the two women waited as the people filed out of the church. Their hearts leapt as Duo bounded down the steps and smiled at the comments about his singing as he made his way toward the street. Noin and Une went after him quickly pushing gently though the dispersing crowd. He began to get farther and farther away and the two picked up their pace trying to keep up.

" Duo!" Noin ran when the boy didn't respond and grabbed his swinging braid, and pulled.

" Ack!" 

" Come back here!" She tugged again, bringing him about to face miffed Noin. Holding on to this braid she began to smile as finally seeing him set in.

" Uh...Miss, can I have my hair back?" He slide his long hair out of her grasp and took a step back.

" Wait! Duo you don't know how worried we've been." She stopped as his confusion showed clearly on his face. Une trotted up to them and held onto Noins shoulder for support. Regaining her composure she straightened up and smiled at a very confused boy.

" Uh..I don't know who your looking for but I'm not him." Unes brow creased in a frown and she searched his eyes for any sign he knew them. Sighing she realized that he didn't know.

" Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Commander Une from the Preventers. This is Noin a dear friend of mine." He shook their hands and seemed to relax a bit.

" Adrian Maxem at you service ladies. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He gave them a cocky smile.

" Adrian, maybe you can help us. We're looking for a friend of ours by the name of Duo Maxwell. Have you heard of him?" Une looked hopeful that he would remember something.

" No sorry. The name does sound familiar though. Isn't he one of the five missing boys?" 

" Yes he is. Him and his friends are Preventers who went missing while on a mission for us. Another one was kidnaped soon after and we haven't seen them since."

" Sorry to hear that. I don't think I can help you there though. I'm just a choir boy a~nd ocasionaly a stock boy at the grocery store." He began backing away slowly.

" Wait Adrian." Une dug in her pocket and pulled out a small case. She ran her fingers gently over the engraved golden letters before holding it out to Adrian. " Take this. I want you to just think on everything for awhile." 

Adrian took the case hesitantly. Holding it as though it might brake he traced the name and scythe with a light touch. 

" But I.." Looking up he watched the retreating backs of the two women. With a confused look fixed on his handsome features he turned and strode off toward his apartment. 

Pulling the cap down farther over Quatres delicate features Heero let the boy lean against him as he slept. He dared not let his own eyes close but kept them searching the near empty shuttle port. They had missed the last shuttle for that night to L-3 and were stranded until five-thirty. Looking down at his watch he sighed. It was time to go. Shaking Quatres shoulder began to stand up causing Quatres head to bob to the side. He reminded himself that Quatre was Alex in public and reached out to wake him again.

" Come on Alex, we have to go now." Blinking sleepily Quatre looked at Heero trying to comprehend what he had just said. Heero smirked and pulled Quatre to his feet. He chuckled as his friends head hit his shoulder again and he leaned on Heero falling asleep once more. " No you don't." Heero began walking away with Quatre stumbling in place trying to regain his balance before hurrying after him.

"shouldagotthatcoffewhenIhadthechance." Heero stopped and looked over his shoulder at Quatre raising an eyebrow.

" Stop that, your beginning to sound like Duo." Quatre yawned back and smiled sleepily. " Come on." 

They walked together silently until they reached the gate for thier shuttle. Only another five people where lined up to board. Quatre stepped up to the line, ticket in hand, but stopped when he noticed the absence of his brother.

" He-ah Ryo?" Quatre turned around and faced him. " Come on we've gota get out of here."

" No, your going but I need to stay here." Quatre opened his mouth to speak but Heero cut him off. " I need to make sure that the Jamersons are all right. And maybe take care of some business if our covers blown." Understanding shown in Quatres house but also a determination Heero recognized. " No."

" I'm not leaving you here on your own." Quatre stated firmly while crossing his arms in defiance. 

" Alex your getting on that shuttle now."

" You know we work better all together. The others can't be here but I can."

" No you can't. They want to kill you and I will not let you just walk into it like a fool.." Heeros cold tone chilled Quatres heart. He hadn't heard Heero use the tone since the war. He knew what Heero was trying to do but it hurt no less to hear it. " Take a hint a get out of my sight."

" No Ryo. I know what your doing and it won't work. Your not going to just go on your own and take them on. They caught us all once what would they do if they caught you alone." Quatre lowered his voice so only Heero could hear. " I know you used to be the perfect soldier but even you need some help sometimes." 

Quatre stumbled back with the force of the blow. He looked disbelieving as Heero lowered his fist and turned away. His hand wandered up to his already bruising left cheek and he fought back the tears that pricked at his eyes. 

" Get on the shuttle and find the others. Don't you remember Quatre, we aren't really brothers." Without another word he walked away, leaving Quatre standing there staring at his back.

" Your wrong Heero. I'll come I promise." Letting the tears come down Quatre turned away and hurried onto the shuttle. Behind him one more man stepped sullenly onto the half full shuttle as he adjusted his sunglasses.

  
  


Heero watched the shuttle take off and smile sadly. 

" I'll see you again Quatre. Soon."  
  



	8. Chap8

Another chapter out! I know I said it would take some time for these things but I got sick and I couldn't do the things I wanted to. So now I gota wait and do them later, so more time for writing! Enjoy the story and as always REVIEW please.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero snuck down the stairs of his home and prepared his cover story for his missing sibling. He all but tip- toed into the kitchen where his parents were eating breakfest. Without looking at him they continued at eat even as he sat down like he was sitting on pins and needles.

" Where did you go last night Ryo?" He looked at his father who was now doing a great impresion of his own glare. Vaugely he wondered how they had known before answering him with a well practiced story.

" Alex was home sick for the orphanage so I took him back to spend some time there. They said not to worry about him and that he will come back next week when they help him through his homesickness. They're going on a trip to somewhere so don't bother calling." He looked with hope for a sign that they accepted his story. His father studied his face for awhile before nodding. His mother looked worried but reached over and patted his hand and went back to her near cold food. Heero mentally sighed in relief and picked at his own plate. He cast a sad glance at te empty spot at the table where Quatre should have been. He knew he had to get Quatre on that shuttle but he still admitted that he missed him terribly. They had gotten close over the time they had spent together, almost like real brothers. Even if not biological. Shoving some eggs in his mouth he reflected on what he had done to get Quatre on that shuttle. He decided that next time he saw him that he would let him punch him for that. He frooze suddenly, his fork mid way to his mouth, and remembered something suddenly. As he was leaving the port he had looked back once to see him go, someone else had gotten on that shuttle too. 'No.'

"Mom, Dad. Can I go visit Aunt Margie on L-3?" His parents looked up startled. 

" Uh.. I suppose sweetheart. When?"

" Today." His mother looked startled.

" I think we should give her more warning don't you think hun?"

" I talked to her about it before and she said I could come anytime I want. Please Mom..Dad?" He looked imploringly at them making puppy eyes like he had seen Duo do before when he wanted something. It worked on Quatre so he hoped it would work on them too.

" Ohhh...alright hunny." His father looked over startled at his mother.

" But..but..."

" Now hunny, he wants to go so badly and he has been working so hard. You seen how close he and Alex have grown I can't be easy with him gone too. Lets let have thin just once." His father sighed in resignation. He stood and hugged his mother and smiled at his dad.

" Just be good!" He waved at his father once more and ran to his room. Throwing some things in his bag he called ahead for a ticket and ran for the door. He had set up a security system last night, well this morning really, so they wouldn't be totally unprotected. Though he didn't think tey would be bothered now that they had located Quatre. Rushing down the street he knocked Jason over in his haste and called a hurried sorry. He didn't have much time. ' I'll be there Quatre!'  
  


The streets of L-3 were once again stuffed with holiday shoppers. Quatre enjoyed the bright lights and Christmas trees and the bustle and laughter. Even if he didn't celebarte Christmas himself. He loved the happiness that was so present in this time of year. The wether system had produced a fine snow, and he hled out his hands to catch the tiny beautiful crystals. Through all his happiness he was well aware that he was being followed. Pulling his light brown jacket closer around his thin shoulders and wished he had a warmer one. He rolled his eyes when he remembered that he had left that in Heeros bag. ' At least I know he won't be cold!' 

Brushing that thought away he concentrated at getting away from his admirer. Swerving into a particularly heavy crowd he swerved around as much as he could without making it look like he was trying to lose someone. He kept his panic down as he noticed the man getting closer. Casting a glance over his shoulder his eyes widened at the sight of gun being removed from the mans jacket. Throwing caution to the wind he broke into a full out run. People scattered and jumped out the way as he pushed through the crowds. Glances over his shoulder told him the man was still on his tail. No shot followed him but he wasn't relieved yet. He tried to stay in the crowd as much as he could, hoping that the man wouldn't shoot while he was. He hadn't yet so he kept up hope. He was running blind by now though. He didn't know the layout of the city like he knew that of his home colony, he could only run for dear life and hope he was going the right way. The crowd was thinning and he had less places to dodge too. A hand shot out as he passed an ally, pulling him roughly into dim corridor. 

He winced as he was roughly slammed against the brick of the building behind him. Opening his eyes he met those of a sorrowful hazel he remembered well.

" Anders." The name came out in a breathy whisper as the mans fist connected with his abdomen. Doubling over in pain and gasping for breath he looked up imploringly at the man before him. " You don't have to do this Anders." He straightened and leaned against the wall clutching his aching stomach. The man looked questioningly at the defiant boy in front of him. 

" You know, don't you." It wasn't a question. Quatre nodded his head, the hat miraculously still in place over his golden locks.

" I can feel that you don't want to. Just walk away, disappear. I'll make it so my Uncle doesn't find you ever again."

" Why?" He met the quizzical gaze of the exhusted boy. " Why help the man sent to kill you? That would have if you hadn't been so light-footed."

" Would you have? I want to help because I know you don't want any part of this. In better circumstances maybe we would have been friends, maybe we still can be."

Quatres body jerked as he never broke eye contact with the hazel eyes of the man holding a still warm gun. Blood flowed freely out of the open wound in his abdomen and down his jeans to began to stain the ground crimson. He watched as tears escaped the mans eyes and streamed down his cheeks. His vision was starting to blur and he staggered forward a step.

" I forgive you." Quatres eyes closed and he fell forward into the waiting arms of the man who shot him. His hat fluttered to the ground and soft tears fell on his light hair.  
  


Heero raced against the feeling of dread that seemed to be growing in his heart with every minute. L-3 had beautiful city, but to him it seemed to be to immense when looking for one small teenager. He no way to know if Quatre had been able to get away from is tail or not. Heero pulled out a coveted picture taken at a day at the zoo and asked any one he could get to stop if they had seen the smiling boy in it. It seemed he hadn't come through this part of the city though. Fatigue started to set in and Heero walked to the railing of a ledge where he could look out and see a good part of the city below. He leaned heavily on the rail and let the snow tickle his cold nose. He wasn't even aware of the other boy until a hand alighted on his shoulder. He didn't have the energy nor will to swing around so he setteled for a glare over his shoulder. Surprisingly the boy behind him merely smiled. ' Not so surprising, it is Duo.' Realizing what he had just said he did swing around.

" Hey man! No offense or anything, you just looked so sad." Duo took a step back and held up his hands. 

" Duo." His surprise was evident in his weary voice. Yet Duo shook his head and looked questioningly back at him.

" Oi..thats the second time someones called me that." He walked up to the railing too and leaned against it, fiddling with a small black case.

" Duo listen to me..I know you may not remember right now but you have to try." Heero placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face him. " Quatre is in trouble and I need your help." His hand was shrugged of violently.

" My name is Adrian. Not Duo. I don't know who your friend is and I don't know who you are so just bu.."

" ..bug off." Heero finished for him. The braided boys eyes questioned the other boy. 

" I don't know who you are but I just want to be left alone." He began to walk away but stopped short at the others voice.

" Can you really just walk away like that. He was your friend too Duo. Even if you don't remember can you just leave him to die? Errgh...Duo he might already be dead by now!" Adrian/Duo, he wasn't quite sure anymore, turned back around with a defeated sigh.

" Alright, I help you find your friend. Then I'm going back to my life."

" If that's what you want I won't stop you." He nodded his head and motioned for Heero to follow him.

" So uh...what's your name?"

" Ryo."

" See, doesn't ring a bell."

" Not surprising." Duo sighed again and led on toward his home.  
  


The apartment was warm and decorated in holiday colors. A Christmas tree stood in a corner of the apartment by a small fireplace where five stockings hung. 

" Five stockings?" Duo looked over to the fireplace and nodded.

" It just seemed right." He shrugged it off and turned to fixing dinner. " Why don't you take a nap, you look exhausted." When no answer came he turned to see Heero stretched on the carpet in front of the fire fast asleep. A small smile crept onto Duos relaxing features and he looked curiously at the sleeping boy. Turning back to his cooking he gasped a the smoking vegetables and quickly turned the stove off as he attempted to stop the smoke.   
  


Heero woke to the smell of chicken and slightly crisp vegetables. It took him a minute to realize where he was and remember all that had happened during the past few hours and months. Rolling over onto his back he sat up and searched the room for Duo, hoping that it hadn't been a dream. Nope, Duo bustled around the dinning room table setting two places. Standing Heero strolled up behind him. Duo turned around swiftly and pointed a fork at him.

" Ah, no sneaking around Ryo." Heero pushed the fork out of his face and took a seat at the small table.

" We should begin our search for Quatre after we eat. He could be hurt."

" Maybe you should get some more rest dude. I mean you look pretty bad." Duo chuckled lightly as Heero ran his fingers absently through his hair.

" No, I'll be fine. I just need to find my brother."

" So this guys your brother?"

" Sorta, we were all close. When we were separated all are memories were suppressed and substituted with fake ones. I was placed in a small family where my ' parents' memories were also changed. They adopted a teen a few months ago by the name of Alex. We got pretty close in that time that we had together as a family. Then we regained our memories. Memories of the war and how it changed our lives. My name is Heero Yuy. His name is Quatre Rabarba Winner..." 

At this point Duo spit the toasty vegetables across the table.

" You mean the rich kid that was kidnaped?" Heero restrained himself from knocking Duos head against the wooden table a couple of times to jog his memory.

" Yes...Your name is Duo Maxwell. And our friends Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei have yet to be located." Heeros gaze pierced into Duos. Duo thought he recognized something in those clear blue depths, but his mind began fogging up. It had been doing a lot of that the last couple of days.

" I need to think." That said he stood up and walked to the balcony of his apartment. Heero looked worried but didn't follow him.   
  


Duo stood at the railing looking down at the people who scurried home with packages under their arms. Children were playing in the snow happily, no life changing thoughts on their minds. Unlike Duo who stood once again flipping the small black case over in his hands. His thoughts rolled in and out like waves in his mind, more questions popping up than answers. Sitting down in a rickety chair by the rail he looked down inquisitively at the small case Commander Une had given her. ' Who is she really? And why the hell do I have the urge to call her Lady?' Touching the small scythe on the case he felt something tingle in the back of his mind. Reaching with shaking hands he undid the clasp and lifted the lid of the case. His eyes widened for an instant then he clutched his head as a dull pain pulsed through. The fogginess that had occupied all memories of his past till now was thinning and floating away. Memories of mobile suits and Gundams flashed through like lightening, bombarding him with information. Faces of a forgotten past and a church spun around him and he felt the tears come anew at the painful memories. Then four faces fixed them seleves in his mind and the pain began to subside. 

Duo Maxwell looked down lovingly at the small case of picks sitting closed again in his hand. His hands steady, he opened the lid to reveal one his most prized possessions. He smiled warmly down at the little picture inside the case. In it five young men smiled back at him, their moment together frozen in one frame. Lifting the picture up he grinned manically at the little picks underneath. He twirled one between his fingers for a moment before slipping it into the recesses of his thick braid for later use. Well Heero needed to learn to keep his things locked better anyway!  
  


Heero watched as Duo bounded into the room with a happy expression on his face. No sign of the confusion or tension was visable.

" Oi, Heero shouldn't we be gone?" Duo wiggled his eyebrows at him as he grabbed a coat and headed for the door.

" You remember!" Heero couldn't keep the smile off his face. Duo cocked his head tot he side.

" Yeah, and your beaming. What did Quat do to you?" Duo joked, his lips twitching with barley contained laughter. The laughter died in his throat. " Oh no, Quatre."

" We need to find him. He should be in the city somewhere, I put him on the shuttle myself." 

" Why didn't you come up with him?" Duo noticed the sad look that came into Heeros eyes at his question.

" A mistake." He shook his head and opened the door. " One that should never have been made." Duo decided not to question him on it any further and they walked out the door locking behind them.

" Ah! My keys are inside!" Duo slapped his forehead then a manic grin found a way onto his face. " Hehe, 'nother chance to test my skills." 

" Baka."

" Ahhh, I missed you too Heero." They walked away from the apartment building and down the street in silence for awhile. Each were content for the moment being in the others company. After awhile though, the absence of the three others became more than apparent. Not knowing where they were and if they were okay was getting at the two. They had been seperated before. In actuallity until after the Barton Foundations attack they had lost contact almost completely. Even then they knew that the others were okay and if they need had come up they would be able to contact them somehow, someway. Then they had begun working together every now and then and staying in touch. Things had changed much for them in a short time. Now they had no way of knowing if their friends were alive or dead or where to contact them.

" Eh, you haven't heard anything about Wufei or Trowa?" Duo broke the silence after awhile.

" No. It was by chance that I found you here. A miracle that Quatre and I met." 

" What happened that brought you here?"

" When we remembered everything we decided that we needed to move and find all of you. We ran away and left the Jamersons, our 'parents', a note with a false expalnation. On the way to the port we saw one of the men under Rosald and followed him. They intend to kill Quatre. I made him leave on the shuttle alone because I wanted him out of there, but I didn't follow. I wanted to make sure that no threat would be posed to the Jamersons and if I could to put a dent in there operation." Heeros eyes looked so sad that Duo couldn't help but put an arm around his shoulders for a moment to give some comfort. 

" It's alright Heero."

" No, they came after him anyway. I followed him as quickly as I could, but I haven't found him anywhere.....idiot!"

" Eh? What I do?" Heero wasn't listening though. He stuffed a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small device. His eyes were shinning happily for the first time in since Quatre had stepped on the shuttle.

" I need a computer." Duo nodded his head, saving the questions for later, and led him down the street again.  
  


At the public library the two teens bent over a computer working diligently. Duo leaned over Heeros shoulder, looking at the screen hopefully. Numbers and words whizzed around the screen as Heero hacked and typed. Duo blinked and suddenly a map of the city popped onto the screen. Heero went back to typing with insane speed until a small yellow dot began to blink on the screen

" That's him?"

" Yep. He's somewhere on the other side of the city. Lets go." He printed out the map and turned back to the computer.

" We should contact the Lady and Noin too. They paid me a visit earlier." Duo reminisced rubbing the back of his head where he had felt Noins tug the most.

"Hurry it up then. Give them these quardents and tell them to hurry!" Duo relalced Heero on the chair and beganan connection to the local Perventer unit. After erasing all evidence that they had been there they hurried out into still falling snow.  
  


By the time they reached the street indicated on the map they were in a full out run. Not even the sight of the police surrounding an ally, nor the Preventers taping off an area deterred them for running straight on to where Quatre should be. Heero and Duo pushed past the uniformed people toward the mouth of the ally that was the same one marked on the map. Dread filled their stomachs at what they might find but they needed to see, they needed to find him. Reaching the mouth of the ally they skidded to halt as Une and Noin suddenly appeared before them, blocking their way.

" Heero!" Noins surprised face let a shaky smile through before it was decimated once more.

" Heero, Duo. Turn around and we'll get you checked out at headquarters." Une spoke up a motherly look in her eyes.

" Get out of our way." Duo tried to push past but was held back by Une.

" No Duo. You remember what happened now and we need to ask you some questions."

" Please, both of you, just turn around." Noin pleaded with tears starting in her eyes. Alarm rose in both boys hearts.

" Let us through." Heero stared cooly at them, but both women saw the sorrow their. They moved aside slowly giving the boys access to the scene. The two stepped forward into the small ally and stopped short. Blood stained the ground a brilliant red as well as the wall. A soft snow was drifting down and starting to cover the drying red. A beautiful yet horrible contrast of white and red. 

" We're too late." Duos voice was barely audible and thick with unshed tears. Heeros eyes riveted on something laying at the edge of the small pool of blood and he moved forward and picked it up before he even realized it. He held the blood stained cap in his hand like it was his only link to this life.

" I'm sorry Quatre." He felt slim arms come around him an pull him into a warm chest. For a moment he could pretend he was Ryo again and it was just his little brother Alex coming up behind him. Then reality set in and a single tear plummeted to land on the cap.

" You okay Heero?" Noin tightened her hold slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

" Where is he?" 

" We didn't find a body Heero. All we found was a journal and that hat. The bloods being tested now." Heero gently pulled away from her embrace. His eyes searched the ground frantically. Not seeing what he wanted he let his eyes roam the wall. 

" There." Pulling on a small piece of metal on the wall his determination set even deeper. " We implanted tracking devices on each other before we came to space. His must have come off when he was caught." The small device was plucked out of the wall and Heero held it reverently in his hand. Hope refused to leave him.

" He could still be alive couldn't he Heero?" Duo spoke up, the same hope Heero felt reflected in his voice.

" It's always possible. But remember Duo, they wanted him dead. If he is though I will find him."

" WE will find him." Duo placed a hand on his shoulder. " We're coming back together again Hee~ro." Giving the blood stained ground one more look they allowed themselves to be led out of the ally and to a waiting car. 

  
  


He didn't know how long he had been out. Time had no relevance in the dark of unconsciousness that he had fallen into. All he could feel was the sharp pain in his side and the soft sheets of the bed beneath. 'Bed? I'm not dead? Wake up, need to wake.' Pushing with all his might he just couldn't seem to make his eyelids open to the light that he could see just beyond them.

" Hush now. I'm right here." Humming soothed began to sooth him into a soft dream. ' Fimiliar....nice. Heero don't worry 'bout me.'


	9. Chap9

O~kay...sleep deprivation is really getting to me. But hey I've got snow days so who cares! Ah, well, anyway... Here it is the next chapter. Took me awhile but I got it out! I was wondering should I change the name back to the original I had. I had named it ' Fleeting Happiness'. Well, tell me what you think about it all!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero watched Duo pace restlessly around the small waiting room of the Preventers infirmary. They had been submitted to test after test to determine if the drugs used on them had any lasting affects. Now they were finally aloud to rest for awhile, yet they couldn't do that. Their worry had only grown in the last few hours for their missing, and so far presumed dead, friend. Wufei and Trowa had yet to be found too, and that didn't help with the stress. Duo hadn't sat down for more than thirty seconds for four hours. Heero had tried to be patient with him but he was losing his cool with each stride.

"Duo, sit, down!" 

"Sorry Heero." Duo plunked down in the chair opposite Heero and began twiddling his thumbs. He stopped and stared sadly at the cap clutched in Heeros hands. Blood stained the edges a deep red. He watched intently as Heero gently stroked the soft material absently. " Heero?" Duo tried, but Heero was lost deep in thought. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Heero lost to a secret past and Duo to the too real present.

" I remember when we bought this." Duos head shot up at the sound of Heeros unexpected voice.

" What's that Heero?" His voice was low and comforting.

" We were at a theme park. I don't remember which one. He pulled me on every ride possible then got sick off a chili dog." Heero laughed at some mental image. Duo couldn't help but smile. It's not every day that he would just open up like that and Duo liked it. Maybe something good had come out of Rosalds little mess around. 

" Go on Heero." He gently prodded.

" We had saved up some money for a souvenir. I found a hat shop on the street and we spent a half hour trying on different hats." Heero stifled a laugh and shook his head. " He had me in bunny ears." 

" Pictures?! You did take pictures didn't you?" Heero was still off in own little world though.

" I found this cap." He held the cap closer and looked down at it lovingly. " It had a cat ironed on it before. He must have torn it off." He flipped it around to show Duo the frayed front of it. Duo chuckled a little, feeling the sadness that welled up in his chest.

" We should all have that chance Duo." Duo looked at Heero to find the other boy finally looking at him. They locked eyes and understanding flashed within.

" I know Heero. None of us had much of a childhood. Or even much of a chance to be free to have fun."

" Even as much as I miss it, I wouldn't go back. It wasn't my real life. This is, and I would rather make this life better then live a lie." 

" Me too Heero." Duo smiled sadly and moved to sit next to Heero. " Will take this guy down, then we can get back to making life better. Eh, Heero?"

" Yeah." Duo threw an arm around Heeros shoulders, but wasn't surprised this time when he wasn't thrown off.

" Um, excuse me sirs?" The two looked up at te new voice. A nurse stood in the doorway, uncertain about intruding. " The doctor says you are free to go. Also the Commander would like to see you in her office now." Nodding their thanks they stood and went to face Lady Une. Interrogation couldn't be delayed.  
  


The warm, homey feeling of the room around him brought Quatre back to his senses. He could feel the cool sheets around him, sheltering his aching body in comfort. Letting his vision idle around the room his eyes landed on the person sleeping in a chair beside his bed. Blinking rapidly he reached out an uncertain hand out to the sleeping boy.

" Wu..Wufei?" His hand brushed the others warm one and he let a painful smile slip onto his face. Quatre let his smile widen as Wufei stirred slightly before opening his eyes. " Your real." 

" Of course I am." Amusement shone in Wufei's eyes. He stretched then leaned forward to check the machines attached to Quatres battered body.

" Do you remember who I am?" His hopeful question came out as a breathy whisper from his dry throat. Wufei looked curiously down at him for a second.

" I don't believe we've met before have we?" He let a confused look form on his face as his patients smile turned quickly into a sad frown. " My name is Li. Your in my home on L-1. Do you remember anything that happened to you?" 

" Why am I here?" Li noticed the evasion of his question but let it go for now.

" A man brought you here two days ago. You had been shot, he had bandaged you himself but it wasn't enough. I wanted to take you to a hospital but he refused. He told me you would be in danger in a public place. Hold still." He gently pulled back the covers, reveling the white bandages wrapped tightly around his middle. Pink tinted the gauze slightly in the middle of the crisp white. Gently lifting the boy Li began undoing the bandage. He cleaned the wound with as much care as he had before wrapping clean gauze around it. He laid Quatre down on the soft pillows of the bed and tucked him comfortably in the warm bed. 

" Thank you Wu..Li." Quatre wiped sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes and smiled at his host. 

" Now just rest for awhile. You need to regain your strength and heal." He smiled as he readjusted some pillows around Quatre to keep him from moving too much. " You seem like a strong person, I believe you will fully recover." Quatre nodded slightly, his eyelids drooping shut.

" Thanks." He yawned. Li watched over him until his deep, even breathing filled the room.

" Sleep well....friend." He turned away from the sleeping form to head for the door.

" G'night Wufei." He stopped and chuckled at the voice behind him.

" Good night Quatre." Wufei turned to face him. Quatre was holding his tired eyes open, a sleepy smile on his face. 

" You thought you could fool me?" Quatre yawned again then blinked tiredly at his friend. 

" No, I didn't think so. I've only remembered for a short time. I thought it best to lay low for awhile and find out what I could from those around me." He laughed softly as Quatres eyes drifted shut again. He made out a mumbled 'sorry, I'm so tired' before he snuggled down in the bed and fell completely asleep. Smoothing sweaty blond bangs out his friends face Wufei rechecked the machines and slide quietly out of the room.   
  


Noin and Lady Une turned as the two boys entered the Unes office. They both looked worn and in need of some sleep. As Heero sat down next to Noin she felt a pang in her heart when she saw his eyes. In his eyes was everything that was not readable on his face. She knew only the loss of someone he really cared about could bring that much expression to his normal mask. He was handling everything like he always would. Calm, cool to everything around him so that he could approach the situation with a clear head. Though this time things had changed. She had seen how close the five had become, even if they didn't see each other for a long time. They had become a team, and friends. Now three of his friends were missing, and one of them presumed dead. Another pang hit her heart. In te short time that she had come to know them Quatre had become a good friend. She shot a glare at the other person in the room and noticed Heero and Duo turn and stare at the sight of Rosald Winner. Duo looked ready to kill the man on the spot, but he forced himself to stand a good distance away from him. Heeros eyes didn't leave the man until Lady Une spoke.

" Heero. Duo." Lady Une nodded slightly to each boy in greeting. " I am sorry to keep you from the sleep I know you need. But I need some answers and....we have some problems we need to talk about." She waited until Duo plopped down in the chair next to Heero to continue. " Now, can you tell me what happened on that colony?"

" We were ambushed. Rosald Winner has an organization stationed on the colony where we were sent. He used some drug to suppress our memories, as we explained earlier. Then we were sent to different locations to live in lives he modeled for us. A few days ago Quatre and I, who were together, regained our memories and went in search of the others."

" How did you regain them?"

" I believe Quatres locket triggered something in out minds. Or more specifically the picture in the locket." While saying this he reached up and fingered the gift he had been given.

" Same here." Duo spoke up. " The picture in my lock pick case seemed to bring back some memories."

" I see. And Rosald Winner did this?" A wicked gleam shone in Unes eyes. 

" Liars!" All eyes snapped to the other man. " I have been no where near that colony. Besides I have no need for trying to overthrow this peace! You can check with any of my colleges Commander, they will verify my whereabouts at any time. You can not pin this on me! I have been grieving for the loss of my dear nephew."

Until then all had remained silent. At the mention of his ' dear nephew' Duo jumped from his chair and would have been at the mans throat had Heero not held him back.

" You dirty...Don't you ever use Quatre like that! I saw what you did to him, and what you did to us all! So just shut your..muph!" Heero placed a hand firmly over Duos mouth and forced him to sit back down. 

" As of right now I have no proof to convict you with besides their statements." 

" And you need more in this case don't you?" He looked a little to pleased for Une to take, but she too had to restrain herself form slapping the man.

" Yes. But don't think that you won't be watched. One wrong move and you. are. mine." His eyes filled with anger and he all but ran out of the room. 

" We need to find the others." Heero stated as he turned back to Lady Une. She nodded slightly and began going through some files on her desk. 

" We've been searching all we can. Unfortunately we don't have a lot to go on. They could be anywhere in the colonies or Earth..

" We want to see the files for the case."

" Heero I really think you two should get some rest and let us handle this case."

" Technically this is still part of our case. We won't be able to rest well until we finish this and get them back." Une gave in with a resigned sigh. Handing over the files she ordered them to at least return home for the night. They left quietly, Heero pushing a lagging Duo ahead of him.  
  


Heero sat comfortably on the couch in his neglected apartment. Papers were strewn about the room, though mostly around his sitting area. He flipped idly through the folder in his hand. The works were a blur of black and white for the most part, but he focused all his energy into interpreting the jumble. His eyes were heavy though and it was becoming harder to stay awake by the minute. After all he had been up for the last twenty-four hours trying to find any trace of his lost comrades. Sighing he rubbed vigorously at his drooping eyes and continued to read. 

" Nothing.." Heero threw the folder on the coffee table disheartened. He refused to give up hope on them, but at the moment he was so tired that he couldn't keep his head up anymore. The lack of information about his friends and the man who did this to them wasn't helping either. Laying down on the old sofa he fingered the locket secured around his neck. He snapped it open and brought it up to his eyes. Five smiling, for the most part, faces stared back at him. Again he wondered at the changes that had taken place over the time they had been together. He had lived with the belief that his life was worth nothing. He had lived with the mistakes he had made and lives he taken. He had lived with the belief that he would die and no one would care. He was wrong. 

Looking at the faces of those he now called friends, he felt the need to have them near. Duos persistence to get through to him and not leave him alone no matter what cold response he got. Wufeis strength of heart and admiration. Trowas understanding and acceptance. And Quatre, Quatres gentle guidance and kind, loving heart. They had all changed his view of the world forever. He missed them. The locket fell from his fingers to land on his heart as sleep finally took his senses.   
  


Heero woke to the smell of something wonderful cooking in his house. Opening his eyes and blinking the sleep from them he sat up and stretched. He gasped in surprise when he saw the room. Red and green mixed with gold decorated the whole place. Holly and green boughs hung on his small fireplace that was now blazing with a warm glow. When he had fallen asleep the room had been gray and dark with a cold permeating the entire place. Now warmth piratically glowed in golden light around him. A small sound came from his side and he whipped around to face it. Duo stood smiling at him from the kitchen doorway an undecorated Christmas tree beside him. 

" Come on Heero we need to decorate this tree!" Heero stared in shock at Duo for a minute before regaining his composure. He stood and walked purposefully over to the other man who was staring warily at him. Heero reached Duo and stood for a second, looking at his eyes almost questioningly before enveloping his in a warm hug. Duo immediately returned the hug. 

" Thank you Duo."

" Hey what are friends for. Come on now," He pulled back but didn't release Heero, " the tree won't decorate itself!" 

" One question. How did you get in here?" Heeros narrowed his eyes at his friend, he had a feeling he knew the answer. Duo discreetly pushed a small case further into his pocket and turned to the tree.

" You should see all the ornaments I found!"

For two hours they sat going through ancient decorations that Duo found in a box in his apartment. Heero pushed aside the feelings of worry and anger and let himself relax. He promised himself that he would take down the man responsible for their dilemma, but right now he could indulge in some happy moments.

  
  


The big office was devoid of any feeling. The pictures that had hung on the walls of family were missing. In their wake impersonal posters had been placed, making the room to business like. Almost nothing remained of the man who and his son who had occupied the office before. Rosald Winner sat at the mahogany desk fingering the picture frame roughly. His eyes burned into the happy faces that were frozen in the moment. One finger traced the face of a boy who clung to his fathers arm happily.

" Dear little Quatre. You just had to refuse the chance at a new life didn't you? Well, it wasn't what I had in mind in the first place but you still fit nicely into helping my plans." He replaced the picture and picked up the letters stacked on his desk. He didn't bother to open them. Each contained condolences for his loss and offers of help if they could provide it. A funeral was to be held in a day or two, ringing in even more sympathy if he played it right. Most of the public was already in his in his sway from his speeches and tears about his missing nephew. Now that the boy was dead he could fully take over the company and with his sway over the people he would launch his campaign to gain even more control. Yes, his plan was going well. Soon he would be at he top of the ESUN, or more. He had kept the Gundam pilots out of the way long enough to instate himself, and even though they had back sooner then he had planned he had them right where he wanted them. All without putting the blame on him, not even suspicion from most of the people. Every thing was falling into place.

" Well brother," He let his gaze rest on the smiling man in the picture once more, " your brat was useful after all. Good thing I didn't kill him before when I wanted to. So much like his mother, beauty unabridged in heart and soul and in skin." He felt the slightest pang in his heart for the loss of the women he had found so kind and the her son who had stood against him. " He, their light. Just like Relena Darlian was their guiding star." A malicious smirk fixed itself onto his already scary features. " Snuffed out."   
  
  
  
  



	10. Chap10

Hehe! Another one, yeah! Anyway please review this! I really like reviews...I'll stop be creepy now. Thanks for those who did though. Well, uh, have fun reading.

  
  
  
  


The day was bright on the L-1 colony. The light streamed in the bedroom windows and mixed with the golden of the young mans face. He strained to sit his aching body up. Bracing himself on his elbows he struggled halfway up then pushed himself the rest of the way. By this time sweat had soaked his light golden skin and hair. His breathing was heavy and labored but he didn't stop for long. Flinging his comforter and sheets to the side he swung his thin legs over the side of the bed. ' Now the fun part.' He thought ruefully. Standing on unsteady legs he steadied himself on the night stand. Then he glanced down at himself and blushed. He was only clothed in boxers and some bandages around his middle. 

" Going out like that?" Quatre looked up quickly. Wufie was standing in front of him with a frown of disapproval on his face. Quatre smiled sheepishly and sat down. 

" Wufei? Where are my clothes?" Wufei smirked and pointed to the bed behind him. Quatre sighed and rolled his eyes. Wufei began to walk toward the door, leaving the miffed boy to vent. 

" I want you in that bed before I come back with lunch." Wufei chuckled as he caught the mumbled 'yes mother'.   
  
  
  


Outside the apartment complex where the two teenage boys were staying a man gazed sorrowfully up at the window as a flash of red walked by. Sighing Anders turned from the building and began to walk down te street. He knew he couldn't be caught here. If he was then the boys would be killed, and he very likely along with them. He cast one more glance back at the tall building longingly. He had never wanted it to go this far with the kid, but he the mistake had been made. He turned and began walking again.

" Sorry kid." His whisper was not lost to all the ears of those that passed him by. Four men discreetly broke apart. Two following Anders and the others heading back toward the building he had been standing by. Small microphones attached to their sleeves echoed with their orders. It was their time to move.   
  


Wufei watched the man leave from his window. The men who had been watching from around the street began moving toward the building, their guns glinted in the sunlight from beneath dark jackets. Muttering a curse under his breath he unlocked a cabinet and removed the sword reverently. Knowing he didn't have much time he locked the door to ensure a few precious seconds that he needed. After it was secure he grabbed a pre-packed bag and his sword and ran into Quatres room. Quatre sat up slowly and looked at Wufei questioningly as the boy began to take clothes out of the drawers of a dresser. Taking what he needed Wufei turned to Quatre and looked him in the eyes.

" They've found us." Quatres stated as Wufei started to help him into his shirt.

" We need to move now. I thought we would have enough time for you to heal more before we made a move." He quickly gave up on the un-cooperative buttons and left his companions shirt open over the bandages. 

" What are we going to do? I need to stop my uncle before he does any permanent damage."

" I know, but if we go back now we will have nothing to prove he was the one who did this. Then you will be released to his custody and I don't plan on just letting him kill you. You might as well just paint a target on your back if you go back now." They stared at each other for a few seconds a silent conversation going between them on what to do. A knock at the door brought them out of their motionless state and in an instant they were both moving toward the bathroom. Wufei slide the window up and climbed out onto the fire escape and held out his hand to Quatre and pulled him safely through. Before Quatre could try climb down the fire escape he was scooped up into Wufeis arms. In one swift movement Wufei jumped over the edge of the railing and slide down a dangling clothes line. Once they reached the ground he ran for all he was worth away from the sounds of breaking furniture and curses from the floors above. 

At the back of the ally a wall briefly hindered their progress before they were over and running down the street on the other side. Wufei never faltered a step nor showed any signs of letting his friend drop from the safety of his arms. In his mind he noted the thinness of his companion and how light he had become, but now he had to get him away from there. They had to move quickly or they would not make it out of the city. Those men would not waste time to take them in, bullets would do the job for them.

" Where are we going Wufei?" Quatre gasped from his arms. Wufei was trying to run as smoothly as possible but the pain still washed over the young man nearly knocking him from consciousness, but he held on. He would not let Wufei go through this on his own.

" To find Trowa!"  
  


Heero watched Duo pace the small confines of his apartment. The place was magnificently decorated to celebrate the season, and the sugar cookies Duo had made were not wasted. Now the relaxed feeling had fled the room and they were back to trying desperately to find the missing three fifths of their team. After an hour of searching through the files Une had given them again and finding nothing Duo was down to pacing and Heero was ready to jump him.

" Duo.." Duo immediately stopped and faced a seething Heero.

" Sorry buddy." He sat roughly in the chair across from Heero and sighed. " We need to find them Heero. I know they can take care of themselves but I've come to like working with all of you. We're a team wether we like it or not and I want that back."

" I know Duo." Heero looked at his companion with compassion in his dark blue eyes. " Hard to believe how much things have changed in just a few months. We'll find them, if they don't find us first." He stood abruptly and smirked down at Duo. " You get the couch." 

" Hey! What happened to that Christmas spirit?!" Heero yawned and walked toward his bedroom door. " Scrooge." 

Settling down on the only slightly lumpy couch Duo stared at the dark ceiling. The lights from the tree danced on his troubled face, creating a glow in his bright violet eyes. His mind wandered out to all the things that had piled up on them the last year of their lives. Sleep was far from his tired mind. Though he was tired and his body was begging for the much needed rest he was wide awake.

" Quatre, Trowa, Wufei." The names of the missing rolled off his tongue and filled the room with a silent longing. Thinking back he tried to remember what had happened before he was knocked out the day they were separated. There was must of been something he could remember to find them.  
  


~*~Flash

Duo followed his friends into the small room that Trowa had insisted on going into. His eyes widened and he ran forward to the sleeping form on the bed.

" Quatre!" His hand lighted on the cool forehead as a gun was pressed to his neck. He turned to see three men, each with a gun pressed to the neck of him and the others. Wufei and Trowa were pushed roughly into a side door. The man holding his gun on him led him into the same door and closed as near silent footsteps entered the room. Rosalds voice broke the silence that had lain for the moment. Heero's voice answered the others mans, anger lined the calm tone. Duo could here their words clearly through the thin wood of the door as he was pushed against the back wall with Wufei and Trowa.. Their captors were standing in front of them, one mans gun trained at some invisible target on the other side of the door. Trowa tensed beside him as Roslad said something about following your emotions. Silent moments passed before the door was eased open and one of the armed men eased out into the room. Duo caught a glimpse of Heero standing over Quatre, his gun trained on Rosald. Before any of the three could utter a warning the man snuck behind a distracted Heero and hit him with the butt of his gun. 

They were pushed roughly into the room, all protesting with a few shouted curses. 

" Hahaha, welcome to the party my dear gentlemen!" Rosalds voice sent a thousand watt shiver down their spines.

" Bastard! If any of my friends are hurt I"ll..!"

" Now, now Mr. Maxwell." Rosald strolled over to where Heero was trying to lift his head from it's resting place on Quatres chest. The three boys were pushed to the side by the gunmen to give their leader more room. Rosalds face contorted for a moment. " Damn the kid stopped breathing again!"

Cold gripped the hearts of the four gundam pilots and the three watched helplessly as Roslad pulled Quatre away from Heero. Heero struggled valiantly to keep a hold on his dying friend but Quatre was pulled from his grip. Duo fought the urge to knock the man off his friend as Rosald proceeded to give Quatre CPR. He could feel the tension rolling in waves off his two companions as they to watched the scene play out. He thought he heard a whispered 'no' breath from Trowas lips but he kept his eyes on one of his best friends and the man who would be his killer. Roslad sat up straight and Duo breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the slight rise and fall of Quatres slim chest. ' That's right buddy, Shingami wasn't ready for you yet.' 

" What are you doing?!" Wufeis alarmed voice brought Duos head back up to see Rosald inject something into Quatres arm.

" Hey!" Roslad turned to glare at them.

" Quiet!" Mouths shut hurriedly, less the not so nice words escaped not that they would normally hold them in. Only the man did have their own as well as their friends lives in his hands. " If you want him to live I suggest you trust me."

Duo turned away from the offending man before he lost control and jumped him. Opening burning violet eyes he looked at the others. Trowas eyes were narrowed dangerously into thin slits, his head bowed enough that his one uncovered eye caught and glinted in the fading light from outside. Wufeis lips were pressed into a thin line, unconcealed hatred burned in his own eyes. ' Mad as a tiger. Alright boy sick 'em!' Duo pushed down the weird thoughts entering his head and slowly tuned around. He took an involuntary step back at coming almost nose to nose with the object of his extreme distaste. Rosald look down his nose at him from about five inches away.

" Humph." He backed up a bit and readjusted his hold on Quatre who lay limp in his arms. " Is everything ready?" He barked to Anders who had suddenly reappeared. 

" Yes sir." Anders voice held a solemn note to it. 

" Perfect. Take pilots 02 for a test run." Trowa and Wufei stepped protectively in front of him. " Haha, don't worry boys. You'll get your chance soon enough."

" What about 01 sir?" Anders voice wavered before he went on. " And your nephew sir?" Roslads smirk seemed to widen.

" Leave them for me. It'll be my pleasure to personally change their lives." 

" I don't know what your up to you sicko, but if you do anything to my friends Shingami will hand pick you a Christmas present." Duos low tone sent dangerous chills down Rosalds spine and he felt his control was slipping again. 

" Take him!"

Duo was grabbed roughly from behind and pulled from the room. He could here raised voices protesting as something hard hit the back of his head and knocked him from consciousness. 

He lay rigidly on the cold medical table listening to the two doctors shuffle around the room. He shifted uncomfortably a little and huffed impatiently for something to happen. ' I've been laying on this hard, cold table for who knows how long! Something happen!' As if they heard a the doctors began a conversation completely oblivious to the fact he was awake. ' Guess a hard head comes in handy!' He smiled cheesily before listening in on the 'private' talk.

" So, he dug up all he could on them?" Doc #1 gestured with is head toward Duo.

" Yep, all recorded past history was researched and filed." Doc #2 shook his head disbelievingly. " He almost seems to be showing mercy to them. If I didn't know him better I'd say he cared."

" Right. He's done nothing but rant on the importance of getting the Gundam pilots out of the picture. Yet he refuses to have them killed."

" Well if things work out his way. In the end he'll have them under his thumb in his ranks. I don't know about young Master Winner though. He may have 'other' plans for him. Never seemed to like the kid, something about his mother I believe."

Duo blinked rapidly. 'Mother?' 

" Yeah, sweet kid too." The words that usually would have sent him laughing his ass off flew over his head, Duo was still stuck on the word ' mother'. He had been told Quatre was a test tube baby, and Quatre believed that completely. 

" Huh whatever. Well let's get this over with. Where are they going now?" Duo craned his neck to see what the man was doing. Both had their back to them looking at a screen propped on the wall. Information began to scroll down the screen and Duo strained to see what was on it. Finally the men moved slightly giving him a clear view of the important information.

~*~ Flash

  
  


Duo shot up from the couch. Sunlight was streaming onto his flushed features as he calmed his breathing. 

" Huh, musta fallen asleep." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let a manic smile light his face as he jumped up and ran to the closed, and locked, door of Heeros bedroom. Without a second thought he grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair and pulled his pick case from its' pocket. Making quick work of the lock he creaked the door open and snuck in. " Aww, so cute!" Duo tiptoed to the edge of the bed where Heero lay sleeping peacefully. He gazed down for a few minutes as the boy slept unaware of the horror that loomed over him. An evil snicker later and Heero found himself awake on the hard wood floor tangled in sheets. 

" Duo!"

" Save it Heero." Duo leaned over him. " I know where to find them!"

" What?! How?!" 

" Photographic memory dude!" He watched as Heero untangled himself and stood up to look him in the eyes. For some reason he wasn't surprised to see the trust there. 

" So, where are we going?" 

" Ever been to China?"


	11. Chap11

Yay!!! I really like how this is coming out... but that's me. I know it could probably be improved but I need you to tell me what you think! So please tell me if you like my story I want to know if there's is something I need to add or what! I'll quit ranting now. Ohh, I'm just so happy right now... a story I really wanted to be updated was...I was so surprised I nearly choked on my hamburger! Lesson here, never eat and check for long awaited updates at the same time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time they got to Earth the sun was setting in a magnificent burst of color. Heero and Duo stood entranced by the glory of the reds that danced with gold and sapphire that seemed to be alight with the fire of the falling sun. If they had learned anything it was to enjoy the beauty of the simple things like this. You never know how rare and different a sunset if each time if you don't watch. In the times of war these were something that got sorely overlooked most of the time, but then you see what you were missing and it becomes something so much more cherished. That beauty still could exist amongst all that had transpired it was a simple miracle that kept them going. 

" Do you think anybody ever just sits anymore Heero? Just to think and enjoy this?" Duo sighed dramatically as he stood up and stretched. Heero was standing also, looking out to where the sun had been seconds before as if he could see past it all to their quarry. " YO!" Duo reeled back as Heeros' elbow shot out to his stomach. 

" Come on we should get moving now." Heero turned away rubbing his ear slightly where Duo had so graciously broken him from his trance. 

" Mission commenced." 

They strode to where they had parked the rented car at the bottom of the hill. Stars shone over the two boys as they drove off toward the glitter of the city in the distance. Heero, who actually knew Chinese, was at the wheel of the tiny car. With driven intensity he kept his concentration on the city where Duo had told them they would find Wufei. For some reason Heero couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't be there when they finally got there. He shook himself mentally and floored the accelerator. 

An hour later they reached the small apartment in the older part of the city. The building itself was twenty stories high and in great need of repair like most in this part of the city yet it held its own elegance that seemed like would suit their friend. Walking up to the desk they became wary of the local police officers that were talking to the desk clerk and waiting out side. They had just about reached their destination when someone stepped in their path. 

" Excuse us..." Duo trailed off as he recognized the Preventers uniform the man had on. He could feel Heero tense next to him.

" Preventers Maxwell and Yuy?" Heero nodded warily. The man nodded to someone behind them and smiled wickedly at them. Before they could move hands reached out and pulled their arms behind them, cuffing strong metal cuffs to their wrists. 

" Hey! What's going on!" 

" You are under arrest for the murder of Quatre Raberba Winner. You have the right to remain silent...." The rest of the mans peach fell on deaf ears as the reality sunk into the two teens. Rosald Winner had found a use for them after all.

  
  


The bar was over crowded and the night too cold to venture out into. The two huddled figures sat close together on the hard bar stools, one leaning heavily on the other seemingly exhausted or drunk. Pained cerulean blue eyes looked steadily out into the waking world for the first time in almost a day. His partner held him firmly around the waist to keep him from slipping onto the crowded floor and being hurt worse. The protective hold and ice cold glares kept questions from being asked and anyone from approaching the pair. 

" Wufei?" Wufei tore his gaze from the door and looked down at the friend he held close. He lifted a hand and readjusted his hair so the black dye covered some strands of gold that refused to stay hidden.

" Yes Quatre?"

" Who are we waiting for?"

" Perceptive aren't you. You'll see. Now rest." Quatre rolled his eyes as Wufei slipped into doctor mode and hushed him. The two sat like that for another five minutes, no questions nor answers about why the current location of a rather disputable tavern. Wufei listened to the conversations, only picking out a few words in the thick French accents. Quatre, though seemingly asleep to any who looked, was attentively searching the crowd behind them through the glass plating behind the counter. Some rather rowdy drunks were eyeing them suspiciously, when they weren't pushing each other around or sitting in a drunken stupor. He was beginning to get nervous with the way they were looking at them. Not that they normally couldn't handle themselves, but these weren't normal circumstances and if they were caught in a fight then he wouldn't be much help. 

" Wuf.." He began but a hand on his slim shoulder silenced him. He felt Wufei tense next to him before slowly turning to look at the man who had his large hand gripping each of the boys shoulders tightly.

" 'Ello boyz." The man slurred in what would have been good English. " Whats bringz yuu out 'ere? An all alones." The man paused briefly to let out a rather disgusting belch in Wufeis ear. Wufei scowled and leaned away, trying with his free hand to dislodge the mans grip. The man merely grinned and opened his mouth to say something more when he was interrupted.

" Back off. I suggest you leave these gentle men and have a seat. Unless of course you would like to see the outside of the bar sooner." The man smiled with drunken nervousness and returned to his seat.

Quatre stayed turned in his seat. He felt like he was in a dream, that voice floating over the ages to touch his soul. Slowly he turned and opened eyes he didn't know he closed to look at their rescuer with wide eyes. Emerald eyes the color of the deepest forest or perhaps a field of clover smiled back at his with relief.

" Hello Trowa."

" Hi Quatre , Wufei." Trowa smiled reassuringly at them once more from behind the bar before moving on to fill orders from half drunk patrons. Wufei slipped the note Trowa had discreetly left behind off the counter and opened in with one hand, his other still steadying Quatre. 

" We'll stay here until closing time, then meet him out back." He whispered lowly in Quatres ear. 

" Perhaps we should move to a back booth." Quatre suggested as he eyed the drunk men in the mirror again then sent a fleeting glance to the door. Something was off here. He just had to figure out what. 

" Alright." Wufei jumped out of his seat as Quatre slide off his without waiting and began to sway. Getting his grip back on the injured young man he gently led him to the furthest booth in the corner and helped him slide in. 

Trowas eyes followed them from the bar, happiness seeming to escape the barriers in his mask and glimmer in dark green depths. Or perhaps, as one bar patron thought as he watch the young one, that maybe the feelings were always there, you only had to look in his eyes. That's were this boy showed his emotion just as some showed theirs through their voice or through all their face.

  
  


Quatre leaned exhausted into the cushions of the booth. Wufei sat protectively by his side. Trowa paused by their booth as he was coming from a back room and placed some water down for them. Wufei looked offended at the innocent glass of water.

" What kind of service is this waiter!" Quatre could have been mistaken but he was sure he saw Trowa twitch.

" All your getting." A look passed between all three that the rest of the world missed, and Quatre was sure he heard light laughter coming from his friend as he walked away.

" Wufei?"

" Hum?"

" How did you know where Trowa was?"

" I've been looking for all of you for a long time Quatre....maybe we should use Alex in public. I found Trowa...Trinton now...when a friend of mine from my 'new life' came back from a trip to Paris. He mentioned he had met with a young man named Trinton at a bar who had some interesting views on the war. So by chance I found Trowa. He didn't remember at the time, but I took a chance and sent him something hoping it would trigger his memory like it had mine."

" You parted with your sword?" Wufeis mouth snapped shut and he looked over at his now very awake companion. 

" You've been around Maxwell again." Quatres' eyes danced with amusement. " No, I found a poster of a local circus."

" Oooh, so you took public property." 

" Nyyya." Wufei shook his head and let a smile slip into his eyes and play on his lips. " I think you need more sleep."

" Nope, I'm wide awake!" Quatre laughed as Wufei once again took on a doctor facade and scolded him. Things seemed lighter for them than it had been for the last few days yet Quatre couldn't shake the feeling of unease. Both their heads snapped to face the front of the room when the sound of arguing reached their light hearted banter. 

  
  


Trowa watched as the manager tried to reason with the officer. They had barged in and demanded to see a Trowa Barton who was reported to be hiding here. He stayed discreetly back in the crowd, just beside the bar where he could hear but not be seen. He couldn't get out of here without drawing attention and he couldn't leave the others. Yet his curiosity was peaked as to why they were on a man hunt for him. Straining his ears above the noise he caught the tail end of an accusation that ended with " for the murder of Quatre Raberba Winner." His eyes glinted with anger and he scanned the crowd around him for who he knew would be there. Preventer uniforms mixed with local police dotted the curious crowd. He pushed back through the thick crowd to stand just in view of his two friends in the back booth. He caught Wufeis questioning eyes then Quatres and watched as they began to rise. 

Knowing he couldn't waste any time he pushed to the front of the crowd urgently, just controlling his panic as the Preventers were getting closer to where the others were still trying to get out. His eyes grew wide as one officer began pushing through too his eyes on the retreating backs of the two black haired teens. Trowa jumped in front of the man and rammed into him. The man fell back wards and Trowa made a run for it. The crowd parted in surprise and let the young man through. He gritted his teeth and plunged through the horde of police in front of the door and out into the open of the cold night. He could hear the shouts and pounding of feet behind him as they gave chase. The night air blew cold around him as he dodged into allies and jumped walls. Then he came to a dead end. Trowa jumped up onto the wall that over looked the water far below. The shouts came louder, now begging him to step down. The men gathered at the bottom of the wall and reached up imploring hands to the boy above. Trowa smiled down at them and spread his arms wide as he leaned backwards, the splash echoed through the night.

  
  


The chase wasn't over and he knew it. Trowa pulled himself up onto the bank and shook the water from his skin as he began running again. The shouts on the other shore had died down after he jumped but he wasn't taking chances. He continued running for dear life as fast as his long legs could take him. He ran out into an intersection and froze. Somehow they had gotten in front of him. He turned to all his sides, but he was caught.

" Please Trowa! Just come with us!" Trowa turned around and looked sadly at Lady Une as she approached him. " Please Trowa, we'll work this out. I promise you. I will always trust you and the others." 

Trowa let his breathing ease and slow he nodded. 

" But I warn you Lady, he will pay for this and we will do it." Une nodded in understanding as she watched the burning in his eyes flare.

  
  
  
  


Quatres breath was coming in gasps as they ran. Wufei held onto him as they passed through street after street trying to escape the Preventers that seemed to be searching every where for a run away Trowa. He knew he wouldn't last much longer like this, but he couldn't slow down or they would be caught. Determination flashed like lightning in his eyes and he pulled hard on Wufeis hand, bringing them to a stop in a ally. Wufei spun to look at him in alarm.

" Go on..." He gasped for precious air to fill his lungs. " Go without me, I can't slow you down now so go!" 

" No, We're staying together. I'm not leaving you out here on your own to save my own hide so forget it." Wufei moved forward to pick him up and carry him but Quatre pushed him away with his remaining strength.

" Go!" Foot steps diverted their attention. Wufei suddenly turned toward his partner and gave him a quick embrace. 

" Be carful Quatre." Quatre eyes widened in realization, but Wufei was gone. He picked himself up off the wall and stumbled weakly toward the sounds of shouting and brief fighting. 

" No...you were supposed to get away!" He stumbled to the edge of the ally and peered out, his face written with anguish. He watched helplessly as Wufei was shoved roughly into the back of a truck marked with the Preventers symbol. Quatre pushed out into the open as the truck pulled away, but it was too late. Tears ran silently down his pale cheeks as he hit his knees. Minutes passed as he caught his breath and a new light flared in his chest as he lifted his head to look after the long gone truck and his friend. Shaking his head defiantly he pushed himself back onto his unsteady feet and whispered a thank you to the wind before beginning his walk home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chap12

Well here ya go. I'm trying to cut down on the exclamation marks, but hey I get excited when I post sooo!!!!! Review!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lady Unes office was filled with thick tension as the two teenage boys stood in silent defiance before the man who had torn their lives from them. Heeros eyes bore an unusual icy fire in them as they took in the accusations of the killing of someone he would proudly say was his brother. Duo beside him was seething silently and all that would soon be directed at the man before them unless someone removed one of them from the room. Une stood silently, a look of pure concentration on her face. All pointed toward the boys themselves and they could not prove Rosald Winner had anything to do with it.

" Please understand boys I had no choice but to bring all of you in. There were reports of someone seeing you leaving the area around before the scene was found and..."

" Wait." Duo interrupted suddenly, his face paling. " All of us?" 

Une nodded sadly and pressed a button on her desk. A moment later her door opened and Trowa walked inside, his hands behind his back. Heero and Duo broke into ghosts of smiles at the sight. Trowa answered with one of his own. Duo, whose hands weren't handcuffed, jumped at the poor tired guy and swept him bodily into the air for a second before setting him down on his weary feet. He swayed suddenly and Duo immediately reached out and steadied him.

" Tro?"

" Long night." He replied with a smirk. Une looked concernedly at the three, Trowa a little worse for wear from his dip in the lake and wild chase through the city. 

" Trowa, please have a seat. You wore yourself out running." But Trowa shook his head and moved to stand straight backed and shoulders back beside Heero. Heero met his friends eyes briefly, sharing a look before they both turned toward the man who was really to blame. 

Duo had taken merely a step when the door opened again. All eyes turned to Wufei as he strode trough the door with every once of pride he possessed. Trowas eyes widened and a slight gasp escaped his lips. Wufei appeared to hear the almost imperceptible intake of air and met Trowas gaze. He gave a slight shake of his head. The exchange brought Duo and Heero to attention. Suddenly a low growl was heard from behind them and all turned to Rosald Winner. 

" Commander Une." He growled. " Why aren't they being questioned separately?! These boys murdered my dear nephew they don't deserve any privileges." He turned toward them then, his fake anguish a perfect act but for his eyes. Each boy bristled as they saw the gleam of triumph in his cold eyes. He truly believed he had won. Only they knew how mistaken he was. 

Une gave a long sigh and looked up at the boys.

" I'm sorry guys, but I have no choice but to detain you until a trial is set up." 

" What other proof do you have besides empty accusation from a twisted man." Trowa met Rosalds heated stare with his own, the images of the months that had passed reeling through his mind.

" Heero's gun was found abandoned near the ally." 

Heeros eyes snapped up to look at Une. He hadn't even touched a gun for almost six months...Then he remembered. Roslad must have taken the gun he used in the base and kept it. He used Heeros gun to shoot Quatre. Heero felt a cold knot settle at the pit of his stomach and freeze. Thoughts of their last words to each other passed through his mind, replaying the moments before Quatre stepped on the shuttle and Heero turned away. * Don't you remember Quatre, we aren't really brothers*, his heart was breaking.

" See look at the guilt written on is face." 

Heeros gaze lifted to burn a whole in the mans entire being. He would make sure this guy would go down before anything else happened. His hand grasped the locket around his neck with a gentleness most would have thought impossible through the anger that was shown clearly on his face. Rosald blanched back and winced in fear. The condemned man sought for an anchor to continue his persecution and pull them down more. His eyes landed on Trowas face and a wicked smirk unsettled his face. 

" And why did he run?"  
  


Quatre slipped easily around the edge of the house to the back. A small smile escaped the determined scowl that had taken possession of his face for a while at the sight of the old tree. There were a lot of memories in this place, even if it had all been more of a dream world. It was still part of him. Breaking out of his reverie he jumped easily into the low branches and began to climb upward toward the window he could only hope was open. Soon he was leaning precariously over the branch and clinging onto the window sill. The window clicked open into the room and with a practiced jump that showed he had done this before, he was inside. 

Ryos room was just as he had left it, immaculately and irritatingly spotless. Quatre shook his head as he picked his way through the his 'brothers' room. Memories flooded back to him as his fingers gently brushed this object and that. He laughed as he remembered when he had covered Ryos, or Heeros, room in stuffed animals, mostly bunnies. Well, he shouldn't have accused him of acting girlish. He had to stifle a giggle as he remembered Ryos face when he entered the room, he himself had been outside on the branch of the tree well away from his brothers rage. Of course he laughed so hard he fell out of the dang tree and had to have stitches, so maybe he did get the short end of the stick on that one. Determination renewed Quatre strode out the door and straight to his own bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar, a soft light streaming out into the hall. Quatre warily crept up to the doorway and peeked in, afraid one their adopted parent's were up and in the room. The glow he saw was from a night light, he vaguely wondered why one was in his room when he never in his life used one. No one appeared to be in sight so he slipped all the way in and crept over to the dresser and opened it in search of clean clothes. He didn't hear anything until he found himself tackled to the ground by someone. His head hit the floorboards with a resounding thunk and pain flared in his abdomen where the person was currently sitting. 

" Alex!!" Quatres head snapped up and he looked at the little person that was sitting on him in surprise.

" Cielia?!" The little girl began to bounce in excitement on her poor seat. Quatre reached up and took hold of the girl, ceasing her happy bouncing, and lifted her up as he stood. She hugged herself to him as he carried her over to the bed and set her down.

" Alex! I missed you soo much!" She clung again to his neck once again in pure happiness. 

" Cielia? What are you doing here?"

" I missed you soo much so the matron called your new daddy and mommy and asked if I could come see you for awhile. There was a lot of arguing because you were supposed to be there but you were there and you weren't there so no one knew where you were. Then someone called and said you were with them because they were your uncle and then your mommy cried because she thought they were gonna take you away from them and then..."

" Okay, okay Cielia." Quatre laughed lightly as Cielia took a breath, her cheeks a rosy pink from the rush. He looked sadly down at the little girl, love reflecting in his eyes. " Listen, I have to go back to my uncle for awhile so you can't tell my parents okay?"

" Okay." Cielia pouted " How'd you get here Alex?"

" I stowed away on a ship." Cielias eyes got wide and she gasped. 

" Really!! A pirate ship?"

" Yeah, now go back to sleep!" Quatre laughed as she snuggled down into the blankets and closed her eyes. He moved to go but she suddenly grabbed him around the neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

" Love you Alex." She yawned and lay back down. Quatre smiled softly and kissed her brow.

" I love you too Cielia." 

Quatre moved quickly and quietly around the room gathering what he needed. He packed a rucksack hurriedly and moved to the door. Before he slipped out he turned to look once more at the little girl on the bed. A soft breeze from the open window caught his I love you and whispered it around the room as he faded into the coming day. There were still things to do.  
  


He knew he was being followed. In fact he counted on who was behind him, and this time he wasn't running. Quatres steps remained calm and steady as he strode down the crowded street. A hat was pulled low over his eyes, his hair tucked underneath. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body and kept going. He felt better now that he had a clean change of clothes on, his favorite rose red shirt, black vest and jeans. Now all he had to do was convince his tail that he should, could, come with him and set his friends free. A news paper was crumpled in his fist the headlines a source of concern. He had nearly been sick when he read the word, " Four Preventers on trial for the Murder of Quatre Winner". He knew who those four would be, and he would not let them be convicted. His uncle would be stopped and taken down before he could hurt them any more.

Quatre ducked into an ally and waited for his 'hunter' to catch up with him. His lithe form fit into the little shadows that the sun created in the cramped space perfectly so that no one saw the teen as he watched them pass almost wistfully yet he did not join them. Finally his query came into view, luckily with no one around him. A hand shot out and suddenly both men were face to face with each other in the ally. Quatre had a death grip on the mans jacket and shirt underneath just in case the man got scared enough to try to run. 

" Hello Anders." Quatres friendly hello and the shock of his prey turning the tables shocked the poor man speechless. His mouth moved rapidly but no sound was emitted into the thick air. " Calm down," Quatre laughed out, " it's just me!" His eyes darkened only slightly with the remembrance of a similar encounter, but it was wit sadness not anger. " It's alright Anders. I should thank you for finding Wufei for me! Just please forgive me, I shouldn't put you in this situation." 

Anders eyes widened even more, if it were even possible.

" Quatre!" He sighed then and looked at the boy whose life he nearly took, and yet saved. " I'm so sorry boy, I should have left that organization a long time ago. Now he wants me dead. I was following you to make sure you really were alright before I disappeared forever."

" No! Please you have to come with me to free my friends. You're the only one that can tell them where the base is and prove all that he had done true." Anders began shaking his head and opened his mouth to respond but Quatre stopped him. " I can't, Won't, force you. And I wish I didn't need you to do this, but if you don't he will get away free and continue until he takes down Miss Relena and the ESUN. Then where will there be to hide. Like I said I won't force you, but I will go on by myself any way. At least I can set them free before my uncle takes me back." His eyes had never left Anders face but now they searched the sky like it would be their last time. In Quatres heart he knew if he went back to his uncle it would be, but he would give it all up including his life to free his friends. His eyes flickered back to Anders face, waiting for an answer. Anders sighed then met Quatres eyes, he drew strength from Quatres well of confidence and determination.

" Let's go kid."

" Thank you!" Quatre impulsively embraced the man before leading the way back out onto the street and toward destiny.

  
  


Duo sat in the small cell on the cold bench, he was really beginning to hate those things. A harmonica was placed to his lips and a sweet tune rocked the little Preventers holding cells. Heero who sat across from him; Une had placed them in cells together against every ones approval but hers; actually found the song good. His mind was working over time, trying to come up with and idea how Quatre could make it out alright in the condition Wufei had left him in. His hand found it's way back to the gift that he had been given what seemed so long ago by Quatre. He popped the clasp and lovingly caressed the picture with his eyes. The five of them together were a family and would if he could get that back at any cost. Trowas soft voice suddenly floated over to the two and Wufei next to them suddenly.

" Quatres coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chap13

  
  


Okay, this chapter was just doing its own thing here. But hey! I like it. So enjoy. And just because I haven't said it in awhile....I do not own Gundam Wing....heck I don't even have a car.

  
  
  
  


Rosald Winner sat back in the office chair, a small smile of triumph on his face. He had everything in his grasp, or so it was in his perspective anyway. His eyes landed with a wicked look on the picture of the father and son that rightfully belonged to someone else's memories.

" He's mine now Brother. Your son's life is mine." The boy in the picture continued to smile up at his father with so much pure love that you could see it in everything about him. This seemed to anger the man for some reason and he threw the frame across the room where it shattered on the wall. He watched as the picture floated to the ground, unmarred and glinting in the sun. Rosald shook off the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach and told himself once again that he had won. Relena Dorlain would soon fold under the pressure without the support of Quatre and his followers, though she held out with every once of strength she had. Without her the ESUN would be weak and turn to him, he would have them under his finger soon enough. With the rest of the Gundam pilots in jail for the death of their comrade no one would oppose him. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his plan. 

Rosald growled lightly in the back of his throat as he rose from his chair. Papers flew from the desk to land in disarray all over as he hastily grabbed folders. After all, four innocent men wouldn't condemn themselves.  
  


The court room was in a tense buzz. The four young men on trial sat stiffly in the front of the room waiting for a chance to prove their innocence, though chances were slim. Looking behind them they could barely see the door for all the people crowded in the small space. Several of Quatres older sisters sat on the opposite side of the room, shooting pained glares to them every now and then. The Magaunacs sat directly behind them along with Sally and Noin. A week had already passed from their capture.

" Ey, Heero?" Duo turned back in his seat and looked to Heero beside him. " Don't you think this seems kinda rushed?" 

" Yes, Rosald wants to make sure blame falls on us. This way there isn't more time for investigation and we get put out of he way quicker." 

" Oi...whata jerk." Casting a glance toward Wufei on his other side. He could guess by the look on his friends face that he could come up with stronger words than 'jerk' to describe their lovely accuser. Wufei currently was muttering a few of them under his breath in every language he could think of. Trowa, on Heeros other side, was sitting with his eyes closed, appearing asleep to anyone else in the small room. Duo knew better. They all knew how this could, and would, end if Rosald had his way. Though he knew that wasn't what was immediate on Trowa's mind. They hadn't been able to talk much in the cells for fear of prying ears, but the message had gotten across in code. Quatre was out there on his own with a bullet wound not completely healed in his abdomen and there was no way to help him without revealing he was still alive. If that happened he would be taken back into Rosalds hands and probably wouldn't live a month, and Rosald would make sure they were still convicted for attempted murder and kidnaping. 'Jerk.'  
  


Noin looked at the four boy's in front of her as they whispered quietly to each other or sat unmoving. She would not, could not, believe that they were the ones who had taken Quatre from this world. He had been stolen from them too. Noin knew them too well to even consider that it was possible that they had done that. Somewhere in her logical mind she wanted to keep hope that Quatre wasn't dead, but even with no body there was simply too much evidence to prove otherwise. Tears sprang to her eyes for the hundredth time in the last week, but they quickly dried in anger as they swept the other side of the court room. Rosald Winner sat among the Winner women consoling the teary eyed sisters who had been shooting the boys disdainful glances all morning. Only a few of them seemed uncertain of the accusations and were searching their brothers supposed killers faces for the truth. Noin really felt like smacking those that didn't. She knew most of them didn't even really know the young man they called brother, if they had they would know how much he meant to them. She turned her attention once more to the pilots as Wufei muttered a particularly loud curse. She could understand how he felt, to have someone who he was just beginning to understand better and let in, just taken away. Someone he had let himself care for again. She felt that way too. Ever since the last battle on Libre they had become a team that was inseparable and she hated to see them being torn apart.

Sad eyes turned to the men around her. The Maguanacs were holding up little better, but their grief was turned to anger. It may not have been directed at the boys but they had no reason to turn it to Rosald either. Une had decided it better not to press their luck by telling the thirty-nine over protective men who the real murderer was thought to be. A small smile tugged at her unwilling lips as she remembered a time when Quatre had got the receiving end of their over protective wrath. She shook her head, she would never know how he dealt with it all. He had come home from a mission with Heero with a cut on his head from a rather brash stunt he had done to save Heero's life. As soon as they heard what he had done the fifteen of them their gathered and Rashid, they had been doing something or other as a favor for Une, had quickly turned from worrying over him to an all out verbal knock down. They had cornered him, as he tried to hide behind Heero, and sat him down. She and the others could only watch as he was scolded from fifteen different points like a child who had been caught painting his cat green. Then he got it from Rashid. Now she could see the care lines on all the faces. They truly had come to love and respect the kid. Noin nearly did let the tears fall as she looked at Rashid. He seemed to have grown some gray hairs in the last few months, his face was carefully non-emotional but his eyes told his secret. She was sure he would have adopted the kid in a New York minute had he been given the choice. Her gaze was drawn to the doors as they opened once more and she gasped slightly. 

Relena walked confidently down the aisle toward the front of the room. Soft blue eyes rested on the chocolate spikes that belonged only to one. He turned toward her as if he knew she would be there and the deepest of blue met the shine of a thousand sunrises. A small smile spread easily on her face as she sat and he visibly relaxed and lifted his head in confidence.

All attention was brought to the front of the room as the judge's presence called for order. It was starting.  
  


Quatre quickened his pace as they neared the shuttle port. Anders strode beside him, nearly having to run despite his longer strides to keep with the boy. Suddenly Qautres pace wavered and he searched the crowd frantically. His eyes didn't lie, he recognized more of Rosalds men closing in on them by the second. He swung around an took a step, but they were surrounded. Anders saw them too and hid Quatre behind him hoping they hadn't spotted him yet. He knew they had come for him, he had thought he had lost them after he entered the city. Pushing back he shoved Quatre behind him into the dark ally. As Quatre stumbled backwards the thought of how much he was beginning to hate these places flitted though his head before he turned in hopes of a quick escape. He was met with a dead end. 

" No."  
  


The trail dragged on with only few brakes to calm the frayed and breaking nerves of the people present. The boys sat resolutely as the crime was stated again and the kidnaping according to Rosald was presented to the jury and judge. The whirl wind trial seemed well planed on the puppeteers part, every detail was covered down to the murder weapon and finger prints. They watched as the lawyer chosen to flay them on the bench stood to call his second victim. Auda had already been interrogated. Not surprisingly his version of the kidnaping was altered from the original, and Une had informed them he had been mysteriously absent from the Magauanacs for day or two. Rosald was really covering his back. Attention was drawn back to the lawyer as he cleared his congested sounding throat. 

" I call Duo Maxwell to the stand." His cold eyes leveled on Duo. Rosald seemed to have brought more of his 'friends' or lackeys to help in sending the boys away. Duo could see it in the mans eye, he knew what he was doing and that they were innocent. 

Slowly Duo stood and began walking to the bench. As he passed Trowa a hand grasped his wrist and a gave a gentle squeeze in reassurance. Duo smiled grimly and laid a hand on Trowas shoulder before moving on. He sat on the bench and prepared himself for the questions to come. 

" Mr. Maxwell," The lawyer, who he had by now code named 'sleeze', sauntered over, " what is your relationship ship with Quatre Winner?"

" He's one of my best friends."

" You mean was, right?" Duo gritted his teeth at the statement and sent a silent prayer to anyone who was listening that the statement would remain false. Duo shared a comforting look with the others before turning his attention to the rest of the room. He was ready for whatever they threw at him. 'Sleeze' strutted around the small area before the stand and tried his best to look thoughtful. To Duo it looked more like he was really constipated.

" Is it true, Mr. Maxwell, that on the day before you and your companions disappeared that you had a fight while on the Vid-phone with the deceased?"

Duo twitched at the last part but held his tongue for better use then to tell this guy where he was probably going anyway. Then the question really sunk in and he began to seethe. How could anyone know what had gone unless they had been watched for longer then he had thought. The conversation came back to him and he could see how anyone who didn't know them could take that as a fight, when it had been bantering between two friends. He couldn't remember ever being really mad at Quatre in the time he had known him.

" It wasn't..."

" Just yes or no Mr. Maxwell."

" Yes." He sighed out.

" And is it not true you threatened the child?"

" Child! He's done more in his life then you will ever do! You son of...."

" MR. Maxwell!"

" Stop calling me that!"

" Mr. Maxwell! Just answer the question."

" I.."

" Mr. Maxwell."

" Yes." His eyes locked with four others and he saw the hurt in his own heart burning in theirs as well. One little jest had nearly completely condemned them, and the one person it was against was the one person that it would never be taken out on. He was now regretting his mock threat.

" Mr. Maxwell, is it true you were once a Gundam pilot?"

" That doesn...."

" Mr. Maxwell!"

" .....Yes."

" Now Maxwell, why did you kill Quatre Winner?"

" No."

" What?"

" No."

" Maxwell answer the question!"

" Yes." Duo smiled smugly at the 'sleeze' as the man tried to control the twitch he had developed suddenly in his lip. Duos eyes widened as the an odd gleam sparked in the mans already cold eyes and he smirked evilly before swinging around to face the jury.

" See! He evades the question!" The man looked over to the rest of the stoic pilots and some very pale Arabian men.

" I would never harm Quatre he is my best friend and I would do anything for him you jerk." He couldn't but help but smirk cheekily at the shocked face before him. 

The trial was quickly cut short and the boys returned to their cell. So far nothing had been resolved, at least for them. The trial, all though well planned, was speedy and was beginning to hit bumps with the rush. Even with those bumps, things were not looking up for them. A week had passed with the trial beginning and no word of Quatre, they knew they couldn't even tell Une about him. With no proof to back up their stories Rosald had them for now, and if Quatre suddenly came back he would be returned to him and probably wouldn't last a month if Rosald had his way. So even if the corner looked tight they could at least hope that Quatre was safe somewhere. 

  
  


Duo sat with his head in his hands, tears threatening to break free of the barriers and pour down. Lifting his head he observed the others as they each sat in their personal thoughts. Wufei sat meditating quietly, though every now and then he would mutter something Duo could only take as another threat on someone's life. His gaze shifted to Trowa who was sitting silently trying to compose his own emotion, much like Duo. A small noise drew his attention to his last companion. ' Oh, Heero'... Heero sat gazing at the locket he had just opened, his heart was breaking. Yet Duo could see the determination in his friends eyes. If they were going down Rosald was going down one way or another with them. All through this they had managed to hold on to hope and determination and they weren't about to give up now. They had Quatre rooting for them somewhere of that he was sure.

His own thoughts were broken when the door to the cell opened and their guard walked in. He motioned silently to the pilots to follow him out of the room where more guards were waiting. The four stood and followed while shooting each other quizzical looks. None of the guards that walked beside them said a word as they left the containment area and walked toward what they suspected was Commander Unes office. Duo leaned over toward Wufei as the silence between them and the guards grew. 

" Yeesh, the guards at Rosalds place were more sociable!" He whispered while eyeing their 'guides'.

They were ushered quickly into the spacious office quickly. Matching scowls darkened their faces as they spotted the man who put them in this position. Rosald smirked evilly at them as they came to a stop, standing side by side facing Une and her guest. Heeros eyes never left Rosalds face and one hand grasped the locket firmly, seeming to draw strength from the neckless. He could feel he others tense beside him as they faced their adversary. He watched as the man began to walk slightly around them as they stood in the middle of the room. Unes voice called his attention, but Rosald never left his line of sight as the man sat.

" Boys, the trial is not looking well for you."

" Che, don't worry Lady." Duo spoke up as he turned toward Rosald, a promise in his eyes. " We're good at these losing battles." 

" Duo." Lady Une called his attention. with a sigh she continued. " Mr. Winner," the named came out a bit strained, " wishes to speak to you about closing the case now, quickly." 

" Forget it." Trowas spoke quietly but forcefully.

" He's right Lady, no way are we gonna listen to anything that tyrant has to say." Duo looked amazingly calm for a man who was about to be convicted of a murder he didn't commit. 

Four pairs of eyes watched as a livid Roslad rose from his seat and stalked to the middle of the room.

" How dare you, you insolent little punk!" He raised a fist not noticing th sudden gasps or surprise. " My dear little boy is gone now because of your selfishness!' You..."

" No Uncle, you." 

The voice floated though the shocked room with conviction and strangely, love. Heero eyes shone as they found it's owner standing proud and tall behind his uncle. Sunlight streamed down through a high window seeming to spotlight the young man as he stood and faced his fears. No one had heard the boy enter yet his presence seemed to fill the room with a welcome warm. 

The room was in a stunned silence as Rosald stared in horror at his nephew. Quatre was standing in a defiant pose and looking the man straight and unerringly in the eye. His clothes were slightly torn and dirtied, but that only seemed to add to the majesty of the moment. Rosald was shaking his head in denial, quickly that turned to anger but in a flash it was covered up. 

" Quatre. My boy, you're alive!" Rosald forced a smile and a look of relief.

" Disappointed?" He began to walk forward slowly, breaking the shocked spell. Quatre moved to stand in front of his uncle with a small smile on his face. It seemed to disconcert the man more than anything ever had...yet.

" Don't w.worry boy. We'll take care of everything and put these kidnapers away. We'll get you the best doctors!"

" I really don't think so." Quatre shook his head, still smiling though a sad look had crept onto his face. " Anders please be sure to tell Lady Une all you know." 

As he said this another unnoticed man stepped forward from the far wall and walked over to the Lady's desk. 

" I can tell you everything you need to know." 

Immediately Rosald was surrounded by grinning Gundam pilots.

" Games up Winner." Wufei nearly spat out, a grin eerily similar to Duo's in battle, on his lips. The grin faded though as he turned wide eyes to his lost friend. They were together again. " Good to see you Quatre." 

In the small distraction when attention turned to his nephew, Roslad made a break. He ran at full speed to the floor to ceiling windows that served as the only barrier from a fifty story drop. 

" No don't!" Quatre raced after his Uncles heels quickly but in one jump the windows shattered outwards, sparkling in the noon day sun as they descended like rain. Quatre skidded, trying desperately to stop but he was to close too fast. As his feet hit air an arm wrapped around his waist and held as he fell. Quatre smacked into the window below causing the arm around him to lose its grip. His hands locked with the others before he could fall. There was a loud commotion above him but his eyes remained trained on the falling form, his world narrowed to a point as the form grew smaller. He looked painfully away.

" Quatre hold on!" He looked up quickly. Une was the one holding his hands tightly, but the sweaty grip was slipping.

" Ah!" One hand slipped from her grasp and he dangled over the ground far below and his uncles body. Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei popped suddenly over the edge. 

" Grab on Quatre!" Heero held out his hand as Unes grip began to give on his last hand. Quatre Reached up, straining to keep his grip and reach for the helping hands at the same time.

" Nyah!" Hands slipped, air whooshed by, and suddenly Heero was holding on with all his strength as Quatre dangled underneath him. He himself dangled halfway out the window, Trowa was laying on his legs. Duo and Wufei pulled back on the three of them, slowly pulling Quatre up to the safety of the floor. 

Heero pulled with the last of his strength and hefted the relatively light boy up over the edge of the floor and held on tight as they scooted back. When they were safely away from the edge he held Quatre at arms length. Tears were coursing down the pale face, blue eyes sad.

" He was still my uncle Heero." Quatre's whisper was barely heard by anyone else in the room.

" I know Quatre." Heero pulled him into an embrace as he cried. Three more pairs of arms joined the hug a moment later as Une shooed alerted officers out of the way.

  
  
  
  


TBC.....  
  
  



	14. Chap14

A/N: Just so you know the ' Black Raptors' are Rosald Winners group. I forgot I gave them a name. Heehhe...silly me! Right. Well enjoy, and PLEASE review. I need the pick me up.  
  


Sad crystalline blue eyes watched the setting of golds and reds, burning into his aching soul. The wind playfully brushed his hair through the window, almost comforting in its gentle touch. Yet his heart was breaking and nothing was healing it. Quatre wanted so bad to turn back the time that had passed and change everything. He knew he couldn't. His uncle was gone, so was his father. He knew his uncle and father had never really gotten along all that well, yet he also knew his father had loved his brother. The same for him, he loved his uncle no matter what, even if he felt pity too. He couldn't help the feeling that his uncle was being controlled somehow either. There was just something odd about it all, but he didn't know what it was. A heaviness settled on his heart again and he felt almost alone.

" Keep moving on, don't give up on us now Quat." The soft voice was accompanied by the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder. 

" Heero." Tears shimmered in the evening light as they were finally given the freedom to fall. The hand on his shoulder squeezed his reassuringly, telling him his brother was still here. That they were all here. 

" We're going to end this. Then we can start all over again." 

" Thank you Heero" Quatre whispered, still looking out the window. Silence stretched for only a brief moment before Heero spoke again.

" Quatre....I wanted to say.....I'm sorry." No response came, but he hadn't expected one. The only thing he was scared of was losing his brother. He kept his hand on the still shoulder as he watched the sun set with his friend, his own heart hurting but for a different reason. A slight gasp escaped his lips when the other boy suddenly threw his arms around him. No words needed to be said anymore between them, the rift had never even existed. Heero hugged the boy in his arms tighter, he was beginning to like this kind of contact. 

The sun highlighted the two figures as three others stepped into the line of light.   
  


" Anders will tell Une everything about the Black Raptors. We're free." Duo breathed the last part to the wind. The two standing beside him nodded in silent agreement as they watched the last two of their team embrace. 

" We still have to clean up the remnants of the Raptors. They can't be left out there." Wufei spoke softly, as if anything louder would break the quiet that settled lovingly around them. Next to him Trowa nodded, his eyes taking in the sight before him and beyond. He could almost see the colors of the circus tents and hear his sisters voice, but there was something to be done before he could return. 

" They'll need help taking them down." He spoke softly.

" Don't worry Tro." Duo broke in. " They'll get it."

Satisfied, Trowa turned his attention back to his thoughts of home.

They all missed their homes. After so long wandering after the wars they had found their place to call home, so to be ripped from those places without consent or warning was brutal. Now they could return to those places, even if nothing would ever be the same. Part of them was imprinted into the places that Rosald Winner had sent them and they couldn't change that, nor did they want to. Even Trowa had to admit that the lives, though not really theirs, were good. They had friends and in some cases family, jobs and what most consider a normal life, but they didn't have each other. It just wasn't what they wanted. To live those lives was to leave behind all that they had done, and all that knew, including each other. It was true that Heero and Quatre had gotten lucky and found each other, and that Heero and even Trowa had gotten to experience the home life they never had, but they all silently agreed that they were happy with who they were now. 

The three standing silently contented themselves to watching the sunset behind their friends. It had been a long day, the thoughts of the past few months only now giving way to some semblance of peace. They knew Sally was right down the hall acting as a barrier between them and the world beyond. So, all they had to do now was relax, right.

After Rosald had committed suicide they had been quickly ushered into a secluded conference room to wait for things to calm down.. For the past five minutes time had slowly passed and shock had began to wear off at all that had happened in the office. A sense of completion found its way into the five boys hearts finally, they were all back together and it seemed the nightmare was over. Yet the rest of the small army that made up the Black Raptors base still had to be subdued though, but it wasn't something they were to worried about at the moment. Just being together was enough right now.  
  


Heero held onto Quatre, not wanting to let go just yet. Old brotherly feelings that hadn't and couldn't be implanted surfaced and warmed his heart. All that mattered was he had his brothers back. He was forgiven and now he could start over with a new family, one Quatre would always be apart of. A sudden shudder coursed though the boy in his arms and the body in he held went slack.

" Quatre?" No response answered. " Quatre?!" Heero gently slide to his knees, lowering Quatres body into his lap. The others were by his side in an instant, kneeling with concern next to the two boys. 

" What's wrong Heero?" Duos voice quavered and he took a limp hand into his, surprised at the clammy, sweat slick feeling. 

" Trowa, run and get Sally!" Wufeis voice was anxious as he stripped the shirt from the still form, revealing blood soaked bandages around the slim torso. Heero's heart lurched as he stared once more at the contrast of crimson and white. A tingling sensation on his hand alerted his attention. Slowly he removed it from Quatres back while cradling the boy between him and Wufei. His eyes flashed in pain at the sight of the blood that stained his hand.

" He should have been in bed. I told him!" Wufeis muttered musings brought his attention to his other friend. Wufei had gone two shades paler then normal and was desperately trying, with the last of his normally iron will, to staunch the blood flow. Duo placed his free hand comfortingly on his friends shoulder, the other one still grasped Quatres, trying futilely to revive the warmth that should have been there. The door slammed back open behind them and suddenly Trowa was sliding to a stop beside them with Sally on his heels. Une was close behind in the pursuit and knelt behind the distraught Wufei as he scooted back to allow the meds who had followed to save his friend. 

" No...we're back Quat... you have to make it through." Duos words were barley heard but they reached the hearts of everyone in the room as Quatre was rushed out the door and to the infirmary. Heero gently pulled Duo to his feet and led him out the door, closely followed by Wufei and Trowa.   
  


Quatre swam through the space in what he could only determine as his own mind. Light was shining at the far end and was growing brighter with every passing second, closer and closer. In the light, silhouetted against the brightness stood four figures, and a reason to live. Around him flashed moments from his past. His father and sister, lost not long ago. A young him playing lonesomely in a music room. His sisters, the war, people he couldn't even recall. Names and faces from a possible future, if only he could reached the light. All flashed before him in a myriad of frames. Like snapshots of a life and time he needed to remember. Then suddenly the light consumed him.

The people gathered around the bed watched with hope as the sapphire sky blue eyes blinked sleepily open. As they regained focus the sapphires roamed the faces hovering above him with interest until the rested on a quietly crying Noin. The sapphires quickly turned concerned and a pale hand reached out to comfort the upset women. 

" Noin?" Hearing the softer than soft voice seemed to brake down the last of the woman's defenses and she leapt forward to engulf him in a hug.

" Oh Quatre. Don't you do that to us you hear me!" She kissed his cheek repeatedly then drew back. A relieved laugh broke though the tears at the beat red of his face. 

" Jeez Quat, I've never seen that shade of red before!" Duo laughed. 

" Duo.." Quatre whispered, shaking his head and blushing more. Familiar fingers brushed his hair back softly and he turned his gaze to his right. Heero smiled down at him. Trowa stood beside him holding one of his small hands in his, a gentle squeeze was all the communication needed between the two. Duo chuckled to himself from beside Trowa and muttered something about the silent type. Quatre smiled in amusement as Trowa elbowed him. A throat clearing to his left by Noin wiped the smile off his face. Of course the scowl Wufei was wearing would wipe the smile off of a teddy bears face...and make it giggle uncontrollably. Quatre merely tried for a nervous laugh.

" What. did. I . tell. you?" The hurt in his eyes spread to his face and a glistening sparkle appeared in his normally hard eyes. " What were you thinking Quatre? You could have died! Killed yourself, for what!?"

" For you." The two words came out strong and clear, filled with the love and hope that resided in one boys heart. Wufeis eyes glistened even more and his features softened. 

" Yeah, but I think Heeros rubbing off on you bud! I mean I though jumping out of windows was his forte." Duo smiled teasingly at the other boy, and Trowa elbowed him. " Ouff..." Duo moved away slowly from the sharp elbows of the other boy muttering something about the silent type...and Wufei elbowed him. " Errrr....erugh, I give up! I'm gonna go get my ribs bandaged." He winked at Quatre and strode from the room. Wufei watched with concern as the boy ran a hand through his bangs and took a shuddering breath before walking through the door. 

" We should let you rest too." Trowa squeezed the slim hand in his own and lay it gently on the bed. He to walked to the door and left with Wufei on his heels. Before Wufei left he turned once more. Looking for a second at the pale form on the bed he nodded and smiled a small smile and turned to go. Soon Noin took her leave too, leaving only two people left in the small infirmary room. 

Quatre watched as Heero settled himself in a chair. He propped his feet up and crossed his arms, apparently preparing for a long stay. 

" Heero..." Heero looked up at his whispered name. " You don't have to stay." Quatre fought with the drugs in his system to keep awake but was losing the battle quickly. Heero smiled seeing his predicament.

" Go to sleep...I'll be here." He watched as Quatres eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out to a steady rhythm. Leaning back in the hard chair he let himself catch up on much needed rest too. As long Quatre was safe and the others right outside the door, he could finally sleep.   
  
  
A team of Preventers were already on their way to the small colony. Une had sent them out as soon as Anders had finished his statement. They were her best, next to the five who were currently camping out in the infirmary. If all went well she hoped for the mission to be over in a few hours. Yet Une knew from her experience that those things rarely went as planned. She slumped slightly in her over sized chair, breaking her normal strict posture. The relief at having all five of her missing agents, and friends, back was overwhelming. Though now her exhaustion was beginning to take its toll. For the past few hours she had been diverting the media and everyone from the knowledge that Quatre had been found too. A small laugh escaped at the thought of Quatre being 'found'. She had nearly had a heart attack when he suddenly piped up like that. Sighing she turned back to the work that needed to be done on her desk.

" Miss Une?" 

Une looked up from the stacks of paper work to the open door. Her secretary stood there looking nervous.

" Yes, what is it?"

" Um...Commander...Lady..theboysaremissing!"

"What!" Une slammed her palms on the defenseless desk as she stood. She knew instantly who 'the boys' were. She also knew where those ' boys' were NOT supposed to be, and most likely were. 


	15. Chap15

Okay...don't know what to say with this one. The next chapter will most likely be longer and with more action and explanation so just hang in there. Please review...I'm really low right now. Well have fun!

  
  
  
  
  
  


The vent creaked open and was quickly shoved aside on the floor. A dark head peaked out of the opening followed by a lean framed body. Heero held his gun at the ready towards the door as he used one hand to help Quatre pull himself up into the room beside him. They stood, Heeros arm securely around Quatres thin waist, and made their way to the large desk where months ago they had confronted Rosald Winner for the first time. Quatre lowered into the comfy chair and fired up the cold computer as Heero stood rigidly beside him, gun still pointed to the door. Something just wasn't sitting well with either of them about this whole base. It was too quiet. They had gotten in without any trouble, but now they were spilt up and needed to be extra careful.

" Any thing yet Quatre?" Heero shifted slightly, the uneasy feeling gnawing at his patience.

" Just a minute Heero....here we go! My uncle was suspicious enough to have the self destruct access only from here." He continued typing for a minute. "I'll set it for thirty minutes, plenty of time for everyone here to evacuate. Where are the oth..."

Both looked up and tensed as the door began to open.  
  


The door burst open, nearly breaking on its hinges. The tall man stormed into the office as Une stood, holding up a placating hand.

" Now Rashid..." She began.

" Where is he Une?!" The man roared, hands slamming onto the poor wood of the desk as it threatened to buckle under them. " Where is Quatre?!" 

Noin skidded into the room followed by a till then absent Zechs, but Une was too weary to be surprised at the sudden return. She slumped ever gracefully back into her chair and put a hand to her aching head. Rashid began his roaring again and Une could vaguely hear Noin and Zechs trying to calm him. She knew it had been bound to happen, she had just been wondering when. ' Shouldn't have told him until later...' Finally it was too much.

" Enough!" Une stood abruptly and stared down the seething Maguanac captain. " You need to calm down. Right. Now."

" Fine." He ground out through his teeth. The two behind him breathed a sigh of relief, none had seen him so mad. 

" Now, the boys have gone to the colony again. With Duos piloting skills they will have no trouble getting there before my men or getting in. With Rosald dead I don't see the base as much of a threat so stop grinding your teeth man and release my desk." Une didn't miss a beat. She watched as Rashid calmed some more and released the captive piece of furniture, hand prints were firmly imbedded into the soft wood. 

" What are you going to do about it Lady?" Rashid asked a little more calmly. " I get a call that Quatre is back but in the infirmary with a bullet wound then get here to find him gone!" His voice was beginning to rise again but one scathing look from Une and he quickly quieted. 

" We are going to take a shuttle out there and bring them back. Then I'm going to suspend, since I can't ground them, till they're thirty!" Her own voice was beginning to rise to a new level and Noin and Zechs shared a worried look.

" Calm dear Lady, calm." Rashid smirked at the scowl she gave him.

" Lets go." She started out from her desk grumbling under her breath. " I'm going to have gray hair by the time I'm thirty all thanks to those five."  
  


The two frozen teens watched the door open slowly. Somewhere Quatre had found one of those dart guns and was standing behind the desk next to Heero in ready. 

" Hey Wu in here!" The door suddenly swung open to reveal a widely grinning Duo Maxwell. Heero groaned. Quatre lowered himself back into the chair with a small smile Duo way which only made the recipients brighter. As Duo sauntered into the room Wufei jogged up behind him and shut the door.

" Duo, Wufei, what are you two doing just walking around?" Heero had yet to put the gun down and even Wufei was eyeing it warily. Quatre rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath as he gently placed a hand on the barrel and pressed the gun down. It turned out a good choice as Trowa suddenly popped up from the open grate on the floor to join them.

" Hello Trowa!" Quatre pipped brightly.

" Quatre." He nodded to him with a slight smile.

" Oi." Duo placed a hand on one hip and shook his head. " One of our greatest infiltrations, something to tell to the kids, and the base is empty!" The last was punctuated with a hand smacking loudly to his eyes. Lowering it he winked at Quatre. " Well Quat whata ya say we blow this joint anyway?"

" Was that a joke Maxwell?"

" Chill Wufei."

" What do you mean Duo?" Heero broke through, putting the conversation back on track. Trowa answered him.

" The whole base has already been evacuated, no is left on the colony besides us."

" Have we totally lost them?" Heero asked, a crease appearing between his eyebrows in frustration.

" Unes fleet should be behind us, so they won't get far." Quatre said as he began typing again. " All we have to do is..."

" Blow the place!"

" Hehe, yes Duo, blow the place."

Heero nodded and leaned over Quatre to begin the final sequence. A hand on his stopped him from beginning the countdown.

" Wait Heero, what is this? Some sort of journal?" Quatre opened a file that seemed to be out of place on the screen above the window they were using. 

" Catharine Winner?"

" Oh no." 

Wufei and Trowa looked on curiously, and concerned, as Duo suddenly sprinted forward to kneel beside Quatre as the boy continued reading.

" ...the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She is every thing I have ever looked for in this hole I call a life, and she is my brothers. What she could see in him I do not know but she loves him more than life itself. I won't take her happiness just for my own selfishness, but I will always long for her." Quatre paused to clear his dry throat before going on to the next entry. " The woman is an angel herself! She loves everything and everyone, and earns the respect of everything too. No one has shown me so much kindness as that dear woman. So much energy and vibrance even with raising her daughters, and now she is to die. For what? To bear a child for my worthless brother..." Quatres voice caught, a hand gripped his shoulder tightly and he gave Duo a smile before continuing. " ...She is gone...her child lives while she is taken from this world. The boy knows nothing of what he has done, he even looks like her, just like her. The eyes are the most stunning of all. I can not hate him, no, but for what he has done I do not believe I will ever love my nephew. My brother does not deserve him either, he should have been my son. I had the chance today, I was alone with him, no one in the house but the servants. It would not have taken much to snuff his tiny light out from this world, but I could not do it, not yet. Let him grow, let his father watch him, and when the time is right I will have him. Then they will both pay for taking Catharine away."

Tears were streaming down Quatres cheeks as he closed the file with a shaking hand. Duos grip on his shoulder vanished to be replaced by a crushing hug and he melted into it. The thoughts ran through his head like a Gundam on high speed. He had a mother, a mother who died fork him. He wasn't a test tube baby after all. His father had never told him. For a moment the shock stung him so much it was physical pain, but then he nodded his understanding. He understood now, and he could go on, he had too. Maybe somewhere he had always had an inkling of the truth, but he would have to worry on it later. He heard Heero beginning the countdown behind him and moved to gently push Duo away.

" No." 

Quatre turned to look at Heero with concern. 

" The gates have sealed, were locked in."

" Stop the countdown." Wufei leaned over to see the screen.

" We can't."


	16. Chap16

Next time on Capture Trowa and a bunny suit....Uhhhmm, never mind. Something my brother had me draw, actually came out pretty cute!...but lets not get into that shall we...on we go!

  
  
  
  
  
  


" Move. Now." The two words uttered from Quatres mouth and everyone was in action. 

Eyes burned with intensity while mouths set in determination as they scattered to find a way out. Heero and Wufei went immediately to the door only to find it locked from the outside. No one questioned it, they knew it had been a trap. Both reared back and with one kick the door was gone. From where he was gathering disks Duo smirked at the two in the doorway and finished filling the lined pocket on his pants. Trowa pulled two small bags from the hole in the floor and moved to stand beside Quatre who was printing something quickly. As soon as the paper left the printer he was up and pulling Trowa behind him to the waiting three. 

" Lets go," Heero began as he slipped an arm back around Quatres thin waist, " we only have a few minutes to get off this place." 

No more prodding was needed to get all of them moving out into the empty halls and toward the exit, and freedom. 

" What was that?..." Duo queried as they continued.

" What? There's nothing here Maxwell." Wufei lightly pushed Duo ahead as he began to slow.

" No...ther..Get Down!" Duo rammed into the two closest to him as the hall behind them exploded in a brilliant blast of heat and light. Debris and sparks flew over their heads and rained down among them as the blast faded from their ears. The sound was quickly replaced by the raging of the fire only a few yards to their backs. 

Duo lifted his head slowly from the broken floor tiles. As he sat up he lifted one hand to wipe the blood from his eyes that ran down from the shallow cut now written on his forehead. Blinking furiously he shook the fuzz from his sight and scanned the orange lit hall for his friends as smoke billowed around him, obscuring his frantic search. His voice caught and he coughed. After forcing the smoke from his burning lungs he tried again to speak while climbing to his feet.

" Was that an explosion or did Une deck me again ...Gu..guys?" His throat tightened when nothing came back. " Come on...GUYS!" A coughing fit ensued with the yell. He rushed forward as a piece of mangled metal abruptly shifted and began to move. " Hang on man!" 

Pushing the metal sheet away from the two bodies under it Duo flipped it behind him. Trowa and Wufei lay on the ground before him, a tangle of arms and legs. Slowly Trowa lifted himself away from Wufei while Duo gently guided him into a crouch. Careful of any wounds he helped Wufei into a sitting position/

" You two alright?" Duo's eyes did a quick inventory of limbs and appendages, praying that nothing internal was injured.

"Fine Duo..." Wufei coughed out in the growing smoke. Trowa growled out an almost inaudible word that Duo took as a yes when the boy stood up and held out his hands to aid the other two. His eyes narrowed in concern as Duo came eye level with him.

" Duo?" His eyes were fixed on the bleeding cut on his friends brow. 

" M'fine." Duo brushed it off and began searching the ruble again for the missing two of their team, Wufei propped against him. 

" Quatre? Heero?" Trowas voice carried over the constant roar of the fire clearly. Still nothing but embers lighting on the cooler floor answered. The three jumped back and shielded themselves as a wall collapsed near them, sending a storm of debris around them, covering the areas they had sifted through to find the other two. Waving the dust from their faces three pairs of eyes opened in determination, they had come to far to lose like this.

" Ergh...come on where are you two?!" Duo cried as worry began to edge into his being. Nothing else echoed as they continued a frantic search. 

" Here!" Wufeis dropped to his knees beside a pile of plaster and junked metal. A strong tanned hand grasped his own soot covered one tightly. " Hang on Heero." 

In an instant the other two were at their sides pushing with all their beings at the metal and plaster prison that held Heero down. Around them the world seemed to be crumbling and burning down the walls that they refused to let be their final resting place. Yet no matter how much the three pushed the crushing force would not be moved. Strength was beginning to wan, fading with high spirits. Only defiance and love kept them there.

" Leave me." Heero's breathless words reached out and passed through the pained grunts of effort.

" Like hell." Duo cried.

" Shut up and push Heero." Wufei followed, silencing any more protest. The pale hand that Wufei had let drop to push on the tomb was gently held, a reassuring squeeze enough to set both hearts in determination. Trowa gently placed the hand back down and pushed again at the heavy material holding down a piece of his life. 

Five minutes relinquished no improvement beyond a larger breathing hole to where Heeros face could now be seen underneath. The three on the outside sat back exhausted. The fire raged on in the background, searing them with an intense heat. The only other sound was the harsh breathing of the four who sat amongst the rubble. Duo raised his head to observe his friends, all were sweat soaked and dirty, but all that mattered to them was getting Heero out of their. Absently he scrubbed at the dirt sticking to his nose with one finger, his eyes going to meet Heero's own. Underneath the metal and shadowed though they were Heero's eyes still shined brightly and Duo marveled at the courage and pure loyalty that had bloomed in those depths. A small true smile found its way onto Duos tired face. 

The heat became almost unbearable, the sweat pouring into their eyes and mouths. Suddenly with a click water poured down, hissing and steaming onto the hot metal and tile and quenching the hungry fire. It rained down, soaking the three and running in rivulets into Heero's cover to wet his back. For a moment they let the water wash away some of the soot and grime, cooling heated skin. A grumbling in the walls brought their attention back to the reality that they had landed in. Distant explosions in the base sounded and shook the floor and its occupants. In a flurry they were back at Heero's side and gripping the edge of the cage that held him in.

" On three.." Wufei began. " One...two..three!" 

As one they pushed again, using every ounce of strength they had left. An inch was gained allowing Heero to use his arms too, but the explosions were growing closer and shaking plaster and glass down around them with the water that was still raining down. They struggled to keep what ground they had made, the water making grips slip. They couldn't give up. Hands were blistered and cut, blood mixed with the clear water and white steam that rose around them and a close explosion shook their failing grips. The hunk of metal threatened to cave once more and another explosion hit. 

Suddenly the metal was lifting, the weight shared. The ground and walls shook, pushing the young men around and tearing at their grips. Yet the metal lifted. Wufei shot a glimpse at Trowa, the boy giving him a small smirk as he strained. He shifted and twisted to put more effort into the lifting and looked to his other side. His breath caught in his throat, dark eyes widening. Beside him, through the raining water, a lithe body strained slimmer muscles against the barrier. Golden blonde stands, laden with water, were pressed to an angular face. The steam rose around him and dance off his back, giving him ghostly wings before they were swept away. The boy turned toward him and opened shocking blue eyes, and Quatre winked at him before turning back. With a yell he thrust upwards with all his strength. The prison lifted away.

" Hold it up!" And Duo was pulling a scrambling Heero out from under the rubble. With a crash the mangled metal collapsed to the floor and the other three fell back. 

They sat for a moment, calming their breathing and taking in the shock. Then Wufeis hand shot out pulled the smaller figure next to him against his chest. Slim arms wrapped around his torso. He could feel he others scooting closer until they were all huddled together under the sprinklers. Five weary, soaked teenagers leaned into each other in exhaustion and comfort as the walls crumbled around them.   
  



	17. Chap17

Constructive criticism is welcome, very! Or a happy, perky review. I'll take whatever I can get. Ya know this almost didn't go past chapter two... I was pressed a bit and continued. I know I'm rambling, but I was talking with my dad and he said something that got me thinking. He told me that I should write for myself, not to get reviews or anything. Yet, I do write for myself, I love it, but I also write for my readers. I mean if nobody read my stuff it would all sit somewhere on my computer, wasted on just my own twisted boredom. Sorry, I'll let you read this now, enjoy, even if you don't review. Wah! I got that out!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lady Une kept a hand on Rashids arm as they walked toward the room holding some of the captured Black Raptors officers. She didn't think he would hurt any of them, but she wasn't taking any chances. They had only just caught up with the fleet, only to be told that Rosalds men had been captured and detained, but there was no sign of the boys. With Duos piloting skills she was sure they had gotten by and were already on the abandoned colony. Une had a feeling she would need a clean up crew in the area very soon. All she wanted right now was to get all her agents back, then maybe beat a couple heads together for all her frustration. Coming up to the door to the officers room she stopped to calm herself some, and hoping her companions would do the same. Noin and Sally looked ready to kill, or at least maim. Zechs had a dark scowl plastered on his face and Rashid was beginning to worry her with all his low growling. Figuring they were as calm as she was going to get them, and she wasn't getting any happier, she opened the door and strode in.

The five officers they were holding in the room stood as she entered. Seeing the dark looks the people with her were giving them the defiance they had held onto since being captured wavered a little and they opted to show the women the respect she deserved. Une regarded them with cool indifference for a moment before narrowing her eyes and zeroing in on the officer she took to be in charge.

" What do you have to say in your defense?" The chill in her voice was reminiscent of an Une no one wanted to meet on a bad day.

" Commander Une, with all due respect, we will not speak under these conditions."

" Humph, very well. You will be transported to Earth for questioning, till then you are to remain here under guard. I suppose you have heard that Rosald Winner is dead and my agents recovered."

" Hehe, not for long.." The whisper had come form he back of the group of men, but was loud enough to catch everyone's ears. The man was suddenly slammed into the side wall and lifted off the ground from the front of his uniform jacket. Une reached for Rashids arm but did not make him release the man.

" What do you mean?" Rashid growled in the mans face.

" Did you think our commander didn't plan for something like this?" The man shot back.

" Shut up you fool!"

" No, It's over!" He replied to his comrade. " The Winner kid is dead, and so is his stupid uncle. The base is rigged just for something like this, we know those kids are there, it won't be long for them too. They hit that self-destruct and everything goes up prematurely in a little blast till the times up, then boom!"

" Shut up, you idiot, what do you think you're doing?!" 

" And did Quinze plan all this himself?" All eyes fixed on Zechs, Preventer Winds smile eerily wolfish. Une suddenly understood.

" So that's why you came back Wind. Quinze is alive and trying revenge is that it?"

By this time all the prisoners were looking a little more than cornered. The tension that was building up to unbearable levels was shattered when the door slid open and an anxious Preventer popped in the small room, saluting Une sharply.

" Commander Une, there are explosions in the colony. We believe in the area of the factions base."

Rashid threw the man into the officers and stormed out of the small room followed by the other three. Une gave a quick command to the guards to keep at their posts and ran after the retreating backs of her companions. She wasn't going to let them go without a fight. Those boys had saved them all time and again, it was about time someone helped them too.  
  


The five weary teens pressed on down the crumbling halls of the base. Explosions were getting closer by the minute, they knew they didn't have much time. Wufei kept a steady grip on Quatres tiny waist as they stumbled down the hall, every now and then shaking him to keep him conscious. He could hear Duo and Heero behind him, stumbling along much like they were. Trowa was in front of him clearing the way as much as he could. Wufei cast a concerned, and curious, glance down at his companion. The small teen leaning on him was breathing hard and shallow, alarm sparked when he saw the flecks of bright red on the parted lips but was eased some when he saw Quatre reached a bloodied hand to wipe at the sweat leaking into his mouth. Respect was something that he gave readily to his friend, as most did when they came to know Quatre Raberba Winner, but that had just grown even more. The boy had barely been able to walk on his own before, then he had been thrown at least ten feet in the explosion, still he poured his remaining strength into getting Heero out. Right now though, Wufei wanted to smack him. He was going to kill himself like this and he knew it, and Wufei wasn't going to stand for it. Wufei continued to push himself forward, more than half carrying his struggling friend. 

No one spoke as they made their way from the collapsing halls and into a yet untouched part of the base. They couldn't make it back the way they had come now so it looked like they were going to have to go out the front doors. How they were going to do it wasn't a concern, they just were. When they got to the tall doors the were the entry to the base was when they finally allowed themselves to stop and rest. The five sat with their backs against the doors, sitting close and lending strength. Heero kept his back straight, his eyes defiant, even as he lay a comforting hand on Trowas shoulder. The taller boy leaned into Duo who was sitting next to him, playfully tugging on the long braid that the boy accidently swung into his face flopping down. After swatting halfheartedly at Trowa Duo lay down to where his head lay in Quaters lap and his long legs stretched across two foot rests, his braid flew out to fall across Wufeis lap. 

Quatre smiled down at Duo, leaning his own weary head onto a comfortable shoulder of his companion. A wiry arm was thrown over his thin shoulders. He let his tired eyes roam the entry hall they sat in. The explosions had yet to reach this area, but they were growing closer. A sigh escaped his pale lips. After all they had gone through, the growth they had made, they were caught in a trap that should have been foreseen, at least by him. He was their strategist, the brain, it was his uncle's doing. He quelled the quiet laugh that threatened to bubble up. Duo would have a cow if he knew what he was thinking now; he always said he blamed himself for everything. They had done so much for him, it was time he helped them too. Quatre bit his lip as he thought back then let a small smile form. How had they come from nearly fighting each other to a inseparable team? He didn't know, but it had happened and he wouldn't have it any other way.

" Gu.." 

Quatre was cut off by the small security screen suspended above the they had passed through crackled to life. All attention went to the little screen as an image fuzzed into clear view. Quatres eyes widened at the sight, he heard Heero shift on the other side of Trowa.

" Quinze." 


	18. Chap18

Okay, repost! I personally think this is better than what I originally had out there, but hey whatever you want to say. Almost the end! I~'m gonna go cry, I get very emotional when I finish a story. Well have fun, enjoy, I hope.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wide blue eyes studied the face in the monitor above him and his friends, taking in everything in less than an instant. Neither side said anything for a second, letting the explosions in the background speak there own story before breaking the rising tension. Quatre peaked a glance all his companions while pushing Duos head back into his lap when he began to open his mouth, the curses starting low and building in sound as his head rose. The others all had their eyes trained up at their unexpected guest, mouths shut firmly while emotions and thoughts roiled in the depths of memories. He himself let his thoughts zip through his pain clouded mind and for just a moment he felt clear and everything added up and finally made sense. Quatre opened his mouth to start the inevitable conversation but a sudden pain in his hand elicited a sharp squeak form him instead. He snatched his hand away from Duo's mouth quickly, letting the boy free from his lap. 

" Sorry, private party, you're not invited." Venom laced Duos words.

" Now, now Mr. Maxwell..." Duos growl cut him off momentarily. " I started this party, so I do intend to be there to see it finished."

Quatres eyes blazed, everything he felt, dreamed and hoped for life exploding to the surface and shining like supernovas. This was the gaze that most men who came up against the boy cowed under. Not many had earned the right to that piercing stare, and those that did could see that he is indeed a born leader. Quatre now burned his heart into this gaze. He refused to hate this man, that would do no good to anyone, but this man would see that the hurt he inflicted would not be stood for. They could not die yet. There was still people out there who would and dare to hurt the lives of so many. There was still so much to protect. It was time to take out the trash.

" Mr. Qunize, you manipulated my uncle and his misplaced hate for me so you could meet your own ends. You let your wounded pride and hate drive you, for what? To get revenge on five boys?"

" Winner, you should have been dead by now! What does a man have to do to kill you pilots?" Quinze looked hatefully down on the five boys he felt he had in his grip, ignoring the pointed question.

" Didn't you know Quinzey?" Duo smirked at the mans cringe. " We won't give up until this world is safe from people like you."

" You didn't answer Quatres question, Why?" Heero broke through, lifting his weary head from the wall as his own gaze shot ice at the man on the screen. 

" Why dear boys? Because this world is corrupt! Her leaders seek only to serve their own means, they don't care about the people and the land. The Earths people would tear down the colonies with them. Pulling all into one black hole of corruption..."

" Your wrong!" Wufeis voice cut through with beautiful accuracy. " It is only people like you who try to solve our problems by destroying all, even the good that has been achieved, that are dragging us down. What we need are those who will stand up and try truly to help heal those wounds that misguided men like you create. You can't condemn the world for the mistakes of a few."

" We have finally gained some understanding and ground in that healing," Trowa lent his voice up now too, " we cannot allow you to break that."

The man stared down speechlessly at the five upturned faces looking up at him. He felt his conviction slipping away from him, falling away. A seed of guilt and doubt had been sown, but he let his hate take over again. Quinze searched their faces for the fear that should have been there, but he saw none. The blue eyes of the boy in the middle now shone like stars at him, almost like they were asking him to hear them and listen. He quickly closed off his doubts and turned a scathing look at the five. He would at least get this satisfaction.

" Maybe I won't get to cleanse the world, but I will kill you!"

Quatre and the others watched as the screen snapped off, leaving the impression of the maniacal grin lingering on the black surface. They were shocked back into awareness with a series of closer explosions. The monitor fell from the wall to crash at their feet. They had no more time to rest, if they were going to get out it had to be now. Looking over his brothers weary, determined faces Quatre searched for the strength to go on. He thanked whatever god might be listening for letting him meet these people, for letting him find his family in them. He promised himself he would not lose them now. Somehow he would find a way out, for them at least, he had to try. Quinze would be stopped, of that he had no doubt. Lady Une had her own way of getting things done and knowing what seemed impossible for anyone to know. All he had to worry about was the here and now, and if they made it out then they could speed up the real master minds capture. 

Pushing himself up to half stand, half lean against the closed door Quatre extended a hand down to Wufei, pulling the other exhausted teen to his feet. The others followed suit and rose to stand beside them. They turned their attention to the locked doors behind them, searching futilely for way to unlock it from their current standpoint. Duo cursed as he proved what he had not wanted to admit before; the doors were computerized from somewhere else in the building, most likely on the other side of the broken rubble that was now between them and the back of the base. All of them refused to acknowledge that this was the end and they were trapped. Hope still resided in them, there was the undying will to survive and go on and they were not giving up. 

By this time smoke had began to role into the front hall, gliding around them in a silent dance. Muffled explosions became clearer, bringing along brief flashes of orange light that lit their faces. Breathless coughs stole over them but never did they stop searching, it just wasn't in them to quit, not like this. They kept on until the smoke became to much and the explosions tried to knock them off their weary feet. When the heat became too close and floor shook with each new blast they leaned against each other, lending waning strength just by a touch. In each of their hearts and minds they prayed to whatever deity, to whoever would listen to their last words and thanked them for the time they had, prayed that they would be forgiven for all they had done. 

The blasts grew almost deafening. The five of them braced when a unexpected crash in front of them drew their attention up. The doors shook with the pounding from the other side of the destruction. Muffled shouts could be heard from outside, names briefly heard in lulled moments. In an instant all of them were back upright and adrenaline pumping, giving them another moment of strength.

" ...re you....re?" words drifted to them sporadically between blasts. 

" Lady?" Duo's strong, deeper voice carried with surprising strength, calling out to the help just a few inches away. " We're here!" 

" Duo!?" A loud blast echoed in their ears, tearing Unes words away as soon as they registered. " ...t back!"

Duo's eyes widened at the implication of the word he did hear. Grabbing Heero with one arm and Trowa with another he jumped back and hit the ground in a crouch. He kicked a leg out, catching Wufei in the knee and brining both him Quatre down just a explosions from both ends of the entrance hall rocked their prison. A sudden rumble was all the alert they got before the hall they had passed though minutes before expelled all its debris in a cacophony on noise. 

  
  


The world was hazy and bright, light pouring in from outside along with a breath of fresh air. Smoke billowed around them, parting in front of them curiously to lazily float out into the colony. Light footsteps echoed in the strangely quiet area now as Duo lifted his head. He didn't understand it at all. He was sure they were dead when that final blast had torn the hallway down, thrown most of it out to other ends of the bases. It had been far enough away that there was a chance, but with the blast from the other end, they should have been crushed. Duo lifted his head and sat up slowly, feeling the others doing the same around him. Blinking hard he gasped as he looked up. His mind whirled and his mouth parted in wonder. There Quatre stood defiantly, arms spread, in front of them. He had blocked them all from the blast from the hall way.

" Quat." Heeros soft voice bore so much as he stood, followed slowly by his friends. He was aware of nothing now, but everything. He didn't know if anyone could understand that, but he was aware of Une and the others and Duos soft gasps and tears of exhaustion, aware of the smoke and the fire, Trowa holding a hand over his eye, the generated breeze, his own steady heartbeat, but most of all he was aware of his best friend standing there with his chin raised, looking down the hall. Outside of this little world he knew nothing, this was his life at the moment. He reached a surprisingly trembling hand out to touch a bare shoulder, letting it rest gently on the smooth skin, now bloodied. A sigh was breathed and the still figure let himself fall into Heeros waiting arms.

As if that broke some sort of spell everything jumped back into action suddenly.

" Quatre!" Everyone rushed to Quatres side as Heero lifted him up into his strong arms and began carrying him away from the building that had started to rumble from deep within the ruins. 

" Come on, we have a shuttle waiting in the nearest port." Une hustled everyone out to the street where an old rundown truck stood waiting. 

Zechs stuck his head out the drivers side window, waving them on as the ground outside began to shake. On the flat bed of the truck Rashid crouched, arms outstretched to take Quatre the minute Heero got him in range. The two watched the scene in what seemed like slow motion. Flame, smoke and debris as the base exploded behind the running group, the shock wave knocking them off their feet. The old truck groaned against the sudden shaking but kept upright and running. The two on the vehicle could only watch as their friends picked themselves up slowly and limped their way to them.

Heero handed Quatre over to Rashid, letting himself be settled next to him only after pulling an exhausted Wufei up with him. Duo led over to the bed of the truck, helping keep a shaking hand over the boys left eye. With everyone inside and secured Une shot over to the passenger side and jumped in, urging Zechs to hit the gas. By that time the entire colony was being wracked with tremors, making it hard for even the skilled pilot drive. 

In a blur of time and motion they were at the broken port and boarding the shuttle home. No one could find it in them to breath easily until the old, abandoned colony that had claimed so many new memories was nothing but an view disappearing from their windows, then gone in a brilliant flash of light. A new beginning perhaps could start now out of that ending.

  
  


The shuttle ride home was more relaxed than any of the occupants would have thought it would be. Of the five boys that had been rescued only two were even remotely conscious; Heero too stubborn to sleep until they were back and Trowa refusing to sleep until he had personally seen to it that all the cuts were bandaged on every one of his companions. Heero watched in amusement as Noin tried to make his friend sit still long enough for himself to be taken care of. He let out a small, tried chuckle as Noin pretended to give up and walk away only to pounce on her poor victim a second later. Unfortunately Trowa was suspecting this and she ended up landing on a sleeping Duo, who gave a snort and fell deeper into sleep. Shaking his head Heero turned his eyes to the stars and space outside their little transport, a small smile still in place. In the reflection he could see his own tired and soot streaked face, blue eyes still startlingly bright, a content smile looking curiously not out of place. Beside his reflection another one focused in, Quatres head resting against his shoulder, mouth in a small O as he slept. Wufei could just be seen, sleeping against the window across from them. Heeros smile itched a little higher, hard lines magically softening and eyes crinkling in laughter. He didn't know when this had happened but he wouldn't trade it for anything, and he do everything over again just to be here, home. 

" Got ya!"

" Ny, let go Noin!" 

Heero turned carefully as not to jar Quatre. What he saw almost sent him into a burst of laughter that probably would have thrown Quatre to his tired bum on the floor. He shook his head as he watched Noin drag Trowa by the ankle over to a chair, grabbing his hair she maneuvered him into the seat and motioned a waiting, and very amused, Rashid over to hold he boy down as she none to gently taped some gauze on his forehead over his left eye. He enjoyed the show for another moment until a light laugh drew his attention down to his shoulder. Quatres laughing eyes greeted him warmly.

" Shouldn't we help him?" Quatre whispered softly.

" Nah," He looked back up at his glaring companion, " He deserves some attention too." Laughing softly together they settled down for the rest of the ride. For some reason Heero found he was unreasonably, to him, tired. With a contented sigh he let himself slip into a lulled sleep.   
  



	19. Chap19

Here we go! I so hope you like this. I am so HAPPY!! Go me, go me, go me! Any way I hope you enjoyed this trip with me, barf bags in the seat in front of you and exit to the left. See ya next time!  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero watched as Duo peeked around the corner for the hundredth time only to jump back and slump into a chair. A smile tugged at his lips, twinkling in his eyes, as the other boy puffed up his cheeks and let out a long breath of annoyance. He couldn't really blame him though, they were all getting a little bored sitting around in the small hospital room. They were currently under orders not to leave the room until further notice by Commander Une. While they might have been able to get by Noin, Rashid had already caught Duo trying to sneak out twice, carrying him back over one shoulder each time and depositing him on is butt with the rest of them. Watching his friend now Heero began to feel a little sorry for the boy. Duo wasn't one to sit around when his friends were threatened and now he couldn't do anything. Heero squeezed the slim hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin. He himself was pretty comfortable at the moment he had to admit. For once he could place the responsibility in someone else's hands and be able to relax with those he had come to care about.

" Heero?" The whisper was so light he almost didn't hear it, but the voice was clear and awake. 

Heero looked down at the boy laying on the hospital bed he had escaped from only hours ago. Large blue eyes no longer held the pain that they had when they had brought him in two hours ago. Quatre lay as comfortable as he could in the narrow bed swarthed in bandanges, some still tinted a light pink. His drug induce sleep over he seemed wide awake.

" How are you feeling Quatre?" 

" Like I've slept way too long." He smiled at his dear friend and let his eyes search out the others who were sparwled around the room in various places. Quatre shook his head as watched a repeat of Duos actions Heero had watched moments before. Trowa was folded into a chair akwardly with his feet resting on a coffe table while Wufei leaned against a wall apparently asleep. He turned his attention back to Heero who sat, hand in his, watching over him like an over protective brother with a small relieved smile on his face. " How are you, the others?" Worry was evident on his face even though he could see that they were all alive and he was the only one currently in one the infernal hospital beds.

" We're fine, a lot thanks to you." Heero held up a restraining hand , stopping the comment from leaving Quatres mouth. " Though Trowa might look like a, what did Duo say?, a pirate for awhile." A smirk lifted the corners of Heeros mouth as he shot the supposedly sleeping pilot behind him a teasing look, he was met with a light hearted glare, eye patch indeed making him look rather roughish, and if anyone dare say, a pirate.

" Will he be alright?" Quatre watched the boy in question blink, or wink, at him and yawn his way back to sleep and he had to fend off the giggles amid his worry.

" He'll be fine in a couple weeks. Whatever clipped his eye didn't do too much damage, but the doctors wanted to make sure it healed properly." Heero could guess what was coming as Quatre suddenly turned a little more serious.

" Quinze?"

" They've pinpointed his location somewhere on L-4 and are on their way to pick him up now. Till then we are all confined to this room." The last was said with the slightest bit of irritation as he watched Duo begin to pace.

" Heero?" Quatre looked around quickly at his new found family then rested his gaze on his brother. " What about those people? Our adopted...family?"

Deep brown hair swayed as Heero shook his head slightly. His stormy blue eyes flickered with memories, with a family that wasn't really his, but they were real memories all the same, a lot of them with an adopted little brother, something he could keep. 

" Lady Une says whatever had been done to them will be reversed, they can live their lives as they were meant too, freely." A bit of longing crept into his voice, but it wasn't overwhelming his heart this time.

" Heero...you...you could go back." Quatre squelched any tears of fear that threatened to break his voice. As much as he didn't want Heero to go, he couldn't make him stay. " You could have that family, that childhood, that life..."

" I have the life I want, and the family." A gentle squeeze to the slim hand in his own punctuated his words and reassured Quatre that he meant it with all his heart. A happy smile flitted across Quatres face, eyelids starting to droop in sleep again.

" Go to sleep Quat, we'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Duo's unexpected voice was soft and reassuring, lulling Quatre the rest of the way into a healing sleep, the first real sleep in days. To Heero's utter surprise his friend stopped is pacing and settled down into a chair next to him, turning serious clear eyes to him. " Is it really over?"

For a moment Heero could only stare compassionately at him. 

" Yeah Duo, it's really over." Duo's eyes shone brightly, true happiness in the crystal clear depths. It was the mischievous smile was what had Heero worried.

" Duo."

" Chill Heero!" A way too happy glint appeared with the smile, dancing wickedly in his bright eyes. Then, looking over all his, dare he say, brothers, a calmer smile fit perfectly onto his smooth features. " I was just thinking it was about time we took a family trip. Don't you think so Heero?" An unspoken question was in his eyes and tone, though he knew the answer to it. Heero wouldn't disappear again.

" I think that's a good idea Duo."

" Why does that scare me?" Wufeis voice was teasing, but Duo stuck his tongue out anyway. Wufei leaned against the back of Heeros chair, Trowa following to lean on Duo's chair, smacking his shin only once on the side of the bed. Swatting at Duos snickering head he pulled something from his pocket.

" I think I know just the place to go too." Trowa handed the torn, burnt paper over to Heero. " Quatre dropped this in all the confusion." 

" Ain't that a kick, cyclops spots the little burnt piece of paper in a bunch of rubble, then smacks his leg against a bed that's right next to him__OW!"

A sideways kick of the mouth completed the roughish look on Trowa as he let go of the braid in his hand. They quieted down their snickers when a mumble from the bed caught their attention. Shaking his head Heero gently lay the hand still in his down on the cool sheets and turned to the crumpled paper in his hand. 

" Perfect."  
  
  
  


The day was bright, perfect for playing after all the rain that had just ended the day before. Across the street from a lovely two story house two boys stood watching as the people went about their business across the way. They were joined shortly by three others, neither turning to acknowledge them but they didn't need to. They watched for a while as a little girl pranced around her father and mother happily, life going on around them as they said goodbye. 

Finally they turned and began walking away, back to the rest of their lives.

" How'd it go?" Heero spoke up softly.

" Ahh, pretty good. Mrs. Lesly hasn't changed," he laughed"never will. Old girls still crazy as a ding bat." Duo smiled fondly, then his face screwed up a little and he sniffed. " I smell like kitty litter. She just had to catch me before I could leave the church. I swear the woman zeros in on unsuspecting young men to hlp with her cats."

They walked on, content to let Duo talk about his trip back. Just before they turned the corner one of them fell behind a couple steps, but never turned back.

" I'll always watch over you Cielia, just like I know my mother and father are looking over me, love you." Somewhere he thought he heard a reply. 

" Come one Quat! You gotta tell us how you got the Jamersons to adopt that kid!" Quatre sped up and walked with his friends, toward anywhere they wanted to go. He knew things were going to change. Work wasn't the first thing on his mind anymore, or theirs. His uncle had shown them, even he didn't mean too, just what they hadn't known they were missing, and know he knew. Home was with them.


End file.
